Young Justice: The Death of the Bird
by PowerFan132
Summary: After the team kick Nightwing out because of his plan he decides he's had enough and says his final goodbyes and this is the aftermath, Is Rated: T for chapters 1 -10, Rated M for 11. A quick update, the list that is at the beginning of Chapter 11 (Wally's Fate unknown) will be used as a teaser sheet, so go check it every now and then to see who will be on the latest chapter.
1. A Lasting Death

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. And I got the Idea for this from a user over on wattpad named HomicidalLunatic**

 _ **So, I decided to take a little break from the next chapter of "**_ _ **The**_ _ **Journey**_ _ **of**_ _ **Two**_ _ **Princes"**_ _ **so I decided to write an oneshot to keep you occupied while I finish it up and edit it, but I will make this a full blown story if it does well. Also feel free to get all the tissues you need, it might get sad. –PowerFan132**_

* * *

 **In A Bludhaven Apartment**

Nightwing was sitting in his apartment holding in his hand his old Robin mask and in his other hand a bottle of pills, he sat down the mask and picked up his phone and started dialing the very memorized number ' _Not that he'll pick up'_ he thought as he pressed the call button. Meanwhile at Mount Justice the whole team aside from Artemis and Kaldur were sitting in what was designed as the living room when Wally's phone stared going off, the whole team looked over as Wally looked at who was calling and frowned. "It's the traitor." He scoffed. "Maybe we shou-"M'gann started only to get cut off by Superboy "No M'gann, he used us, he should just leave us alone." His hateful glare aimed towards Nightwings old room. "Whats going on guys?" Artemis stated as she entered the room. "Nothing Arty." Wally stated flatly as the phone rang again and again until Artemis picked it up. "Hello?"

" **Hey it's Nightwing I was calling to tell you that I'm sorry for having pulled you and Wally back into the hero business after you retired for your own reasons, tell Wally that I'm sorry for doing it, and I'm sorry for asking you to fake your death, and tell the team everything about the plan and tell that I regret not informing them on my plan to stop the light, along with the fact that nothing is going good right now here in Bludhaven so pretty soon you guys won't have to worry about me anymore, and tell wally that I'm sorry for using his trust and that what I'm about to do might even make his day"**

"Nightwing what are you-" the phone suddenly hung up but she could've sworn she heard him starting to _cry_ she had never seen or heard him cry "Guys…" back in Bludhaven Dick emptied the entire bottle into his hand and started taking them one by one tears now falling freely. M'gann tried to contact him since she got better with her telepathy and has been able to extend the reach of it and lucky for her she was meaning to visit him, but never got the chance she was arriving in the city when she finally got linked to him ' _Nightwing are you ok?'_ she asked worry clear in her thoughts. Back in the cave panic and regret was appearing all over the 'seniors' faces.

(Seniors being Wally, Artemis, Superboy, Kaldur, Zatanna, and M'gann) the one it was really prominent on was Wally, he was full blown panicking and before the team could tell him M'gann was already on her way he sped out full speed hoping, _praying_ he could get to his friend fast enough.

 **Recognised: Kid Flash B-03**

Dick was now halfway through the pills when he heard M'gann ' _Nightwing are you ok_?' he immediately tried to block her out of his mind ' _I'm fine, why are you here?'_ ' _I, or rather we were worried about you.' 'No need Miss. M I'm fine, really.' 'Alright, we were just worried that's all, we got your message and we-' 'You took it the wrong way, the thing I am about to do is retire from being Nightwing'_ he smiled to himself knowing that it was technically not a lie _'Oh, well sorry to bother you then.'_ She said leaving the link a sad expression clear on her face after he was sure she was gone Dick went back to taking the pills in his hand he knew it would take a whole bottle due to him fighting Ivy, Scarecrow and Joker as Robin. After about only ten pills left is when he heard banging on his door "DICK! OPEN UP!" Wally asked pleading that he wasn't to late Dick just simply sat there not making a move as he went back to taking the remaining ten pills as he took them all in one gulp feeling the effect starting to take hold he grabbed his mask and put it on as his life was drained from his features mainly his face and eyes. Wally had just decided to just break down the door as he ran up to his best friend his blood ran cold. Right before his eyes his best frie-no his brother was dead. He let out a pained scream M'gann had felt a surge of emotion and flew to its source hoping it wasn't from who she thought it was, when she arrived she immediately wanted to cry as she saw the body of her friend and former leader.

It had been a month since Nightwings suicide, a week since word spread to the public, the team was still in the process of mourning, Barbara had taken a leave of absence out of guilt unsure if she would ever wear her cowl again, Tim had taken up the mantle of nightwing feeling that doing this would allow his brothers memory to live on. La'gaan had gone into hiding feeling as if it was mostly his fault, and last but not least Beast Boy returned to the titans knowing that he should tell them and help them mourn, especially Starfire.

The remaining six members of the original team took it the hardest

Wally has been rarely seen since he found Dick, and the only time he had been was in the grotto grieving at the base of the hologram of nightwing he had insisted even though the deceased hero wasn't in the team anymore they should still put him there, he also insisted they make a special area for the original members.

M'gann had rarely shown any signs of emotion anymore, she wasn't even trying to make meals for the team, and from first glance you could tell the she was barely eating seeing this made everybody else wish that she would return to her old happy self.

Superboy didn't know how to react so he just sat in his room thinking... _wishing..._ that he could understand and help them recover from this loss.

Artemis had been MIA since she found out, every attempt to reach her was blocked and the system had last detected her five days ago so they know they don't need to put her statue back up.

Kaldur was one of the ones who took the news bad, out of grief he resigned his spot as leader and returned to Atlantis.

Zatanna had simply ran to Doctor Fate asking for time with her father, after explaining he agreed allowing her to see her father even if it was for a short time and Fate promised if she ever needed help to come to him.

Worst thing was is that the next day Wally went to inform Roy and found him dead with a note from nightwing in his hand and a gun in his other that day wally finally broke and he was not seen since.

* * *

 **So did it make you cry, yes? No? please review if you think it should become a full story. -PowerFan132**

Update: I will make this longer if need be so do not worry.

 **A/N: I have officially gotten chapters one and two done of the second book, so i'm pulling the release of the book back, to by the end of the week.**


	2. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, if I did Wally would not have died at the end of Young Justice Season 2**

 **I decided to upload this since people have been adding it to their favorites, and to me, that's doing well in my book.**

 **Kid Flashes POV**

I walked into Roy's apartment in Central City, I had suspected something was wrong when he didn't answer so I decided to vibrate my hand through his door and unlock it, I immediately caught a whiff of what smelled like blood, I ran into his room knowing where it was due to visiting him after Artemis left to infiltrate the light, although he was rarely there whenever he was, he would reassure me that she would be okay.

But recently whenever I would visit, Roy would ignore me, and who wouldn't, I turned my back on my best friend when he needed me, I didn't even try to reach out to him, I was so worried about my girlfriend that I didn't even see the signs.

And now I might have lost both of them, both of my brothers, I opened the door to his room and instantly got hit by the smell of alcohol and blood, it made me wanna puke, but I had to continue. As I walked into the room and turned on the light the sight I saw the sight of my other best friend lying in a pool of his own blood.

I instantly ran over to him "R-Roy wake up." When he didn't I shook him and tried again.

"Roy, c'mon dude wake up."

Again no reaction and then I saw it, the gun in his hand and a note in his other, I took the note and instantly recognized the writing…it was from Dick. I picked it up and began reading it.

" _Dear_ _Roy Harper,_

 _It's me Nightwing, by the time this reaches you I'll be gone, not away gone, but dead gone, I wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault since I know you'll feel guilty don't, and if I tell you why I did it, promise me you won't go on a killing spree."_

I stopped reading a small chuckle emerging from me _'Wing really knew Roy well.'_ I thought as I began reading again.

" _I lost my day job, can't really tell you what it was since it'll compromise my identity, the only one I ever told it to was Wally and he doesn't really want to see or talk to me right now. I also screwed up on catching a real bad criminal my guess is Joker sent 'im and due to that eight whole blocks were blown up with no survivors, sad I know, and because of that I'm not really wanted in Bludhaven anymore, and I resigned from the team, although you probably already knew that. I also had a fight with Batman the other day and am no longer aloud home. So yeah things just haven't been great for me right now. I also wanted to tell you that I have a form of Depression it comes when I see something that triggers a painful memory, such as whenever the three of us would hang out, just me, you and, Wally."_

I had begun to cry, I didn't want to read anymore but I knew I had to.

" _I need you to know don't get yourself hung up over this I want you to live, If not for me then do it for KF I know that he'll most likely lose all hope if he lost you too, and tell him I never meant to put him and Artemis in danger, and that I'm sorry._

 _From_ _Nightwing."_

I finally let my tears fall freely, I never knew that it had gotten that bad for him, then again I had been ignoring him.

' _Its my fault.'_ I thought as I fell to my knees, in that moment I did what I did best and ran, I ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I ended back up at the mountain and before anybody saw the state I was in I sped to my room and cried myself to sleep, the next day I sat a monument of Roy next to Nightwing's and ran back to my room unwilling to face everybody else, _unable to_ seemed more appropriate though and I only came out once everybody was asleep and grabbed a enough food to last me the day.


	3. The Shock

**Disclaimer: Still do not own any characters. –Powerfan132**

 **Artemis's PoV**

* * *

I ran from the cave with tears threatening to emerge, I couldn't allow the team to see me like that, weak and afraid for a friend. Even though I knew there was nothing I could have done about in at the stage he was at, but if I could have seen the signs sooner, I could have helped him _keep him from doing it_ but I couldn't so here I am a month later fighting what remains of Black Manta's army.

Think if it as a final stand if you must sending out a fake beacon telling the stragglers to rally in one area, from what I could see there are at least a thousand soldiers left, still more arriving though.

' _Guess his army was bigger than I thought'_ I thought as I began launching a barrage of arrows at them managing to take out about five to ten of them, I slide down the edge of the cliff still firing off arrows to take more down before I get there still there was a ton left, I knew there was no way of making it out by myself.

So as I fought I had begun to embrace whatever fate awaits me, be it falling to wounds or falling in battle I knew I had to finish this _He_ would've wanted me to. So when I reach the bottom of the cliff I start hitting soldiers with my bow occasionally hitting them with my fists or legs.

I had managed to take down about two hundred soldiers within the next few hours but there were still more, that's when I noticed the bioship fly overhead and zap a few as I saw Superboy and Zatanna drop from it and due to the mind link in progress I could assume Miss. Martian was with them.

' _Everybody online?'_ I heard in my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

' _Superboy here.'_ I hear in my thoughts once again.

' _Zatanna here as well.'_ I start to feel confident in myself again and so with one thought we were able to end this battle, and that thought was _'Artemis here as well, what you guys say about kicking some villain butt.'_

* * *

 **Back At the Cave**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

When Artemis had reached Wally's room she knocked on the door thinking back to what the team told her, _'With both Roy and Nightwing gone he's going to need us more than ever.'_ she thought, she knocked on the door then input the password he made.

When she walked in she had noticed all the lights were off and a smell that sent shivers down her spine, it smelled like… _blood_ …she hurried to turn on the light and when she did she saw wally lying in a pool of his own blood…crying…Artemis had never seen Wally crying like this.

She quickly grabbed a first aid kit she kept in her quiver for emergencies and ran over to Wally with it meanwhile when she turned the light on she screamed without realizing, so M'gann and Conner were there in no time standing shocked in the doorway.

Seeing how bad of a state he was in Artemis ordered them to carry him to the infirmary, and they did just that.

Meanwhile Wally had passed out from blood loss and had to have an IV attached to his arm.

The remaining active members of the 'senior' team had all gathered in the room, Artemis had begun to cry "I can't believe he tried to kill himself." Artemis had sat down in a chair next to the bed and took a hold of his hand praying that she hadn't been too late.

"Arty, we know how strong Wally is, he'll recover." Zatanna said, not quite believing it herself after all, the only two people who really kept him from this state are gone.

"I can't lose him Zatanna, I just can't." Artemis had started letting the tears fall freely "He's all I have left, my father is in jail, and GA and the original Roy sacrificed themselves to save Wally and Bart." She was now crying into the arms of Zatanna who was just trying to comfort her anyway that she could. "I j-just wi-wish I c-co-could've 'aved 'Wing, if I did none of this would have happened, this team is falling apart without him…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

At this point Artemis had begun to break down into a fit of rage.

"IF ONLY YOU ALL HADN'T DECIDED TO KICK NIGHTWING OFF THE TEAM WALLY WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS, ROY WOULDN'T BE DEAD AND OUR TEAM WOULD STILL BE OPERATIONAL, BUT NO THE ONLY ONES LEFT ARE THOSE OF US IN THIS ROOM, BLUE BEETLE, WONDERGIRL, AND BUMBLEBEE, WHO I MIGHT ADD ARE ALL CONSIDERING RETURNING TO THE TEEN TITANS, ALL OF THE OTHERS HAVE EITHER QUIT OR HAVE BEEN INVITED INTO THE LEAGUE OR DIED!"

At this point Artemis had ran out of energy. "We would still be fine…" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"You know she has a point." M'gann stated as she lied Artemis on one of the beds. Sitting down as she started to feel dizzy

"M'gann you need to eat." Superboy said worry clear in his voice. "I'm fi-"before she could finish she passed out. "MEGAN!" Zatanna screamed out after she checked on her she turned to Superboy.

"Go get some broth, we need to force her to eat, if she doesn't she'll die." Superboy turned and ran out of the room to get what she asked. ' _I can't believe we're dropping one by one.'_ Zatanna thought.

She had to keep an eye on M'gann in case something happened, when Superboy returned with the broth she reacted instantly.

"Okay Supey, while I'm pouring the broth in you need to rub her throat in a circular motion to make sure she swallows it." Zatanna had stated as she began pouring in the broth. She woke up shortly after they fed her she had a tube that was feeding the fibers she was missing into her system though.

"I'm sorry 'Wing." they all heard Wally mumble they continued listening

"After Roy died I just can't live…I don't deserve to."


	4. A sad Truth

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything…aside from how this is playing out.**

* * *

" _ **After Roy died I just can't live…I don't deserve to."**_

 **M'ganns PoV**

I stared in shock when I heard Wally confess that he didn't think he should live anymore, I immediately flew out of the room tears threatening to fall.

' _I need to let Flash and Impulse know about this.'_ I thought as I entered the Zeta tubes

 **Recognized: Miss Martian B-05**

I flew around the Watchtower looking for the two speedsters when I noticed them I instantly flew over to them. "Bart, Flash there's something I need to tell you, can we talk in private?" I could instantly see the worry in their faces, Flash led us to a room with no audio devices or cameras.

"What is this about?" Bart asked trying to sound as calm as possible, possibly already knowing what I was about to say. Flash was just staying quite possibly panicking about what I could need to tell them.

"I don't know how to tell you this." I paused on the verge of tears once again, I finished though needing to get this out. "Wally tried to kill himself."

 **Normal PoV**

Barry nearly fell from shock his mind racing, those three words never seemed to fit together. He was interrupted by Bart speaking "Did he manage to do it." Fearing the worst, for his cousin.

"Artemis found him in time so no…but he is currently in a coma like state, he feels as if he doesn't deserve to live anymore." M'gann managed to get out before taking a deep breath before speaking again. "We managed to get him stable, but only time will tell…he lost a lot of blood." She finished as she sat down. "I'm going to sit here for a bit, you guys go see him." She whispered as she started to feel a bit dizzy.

They nodded their heads and sped off to the Zeta tubes.

 **Recognized: Flash 04**

 **Impulse B-23**

Before Zatanna and Superboy could meet them the two speedsters sped into the medbay.

It had been a couple of hours before the two spoke

"Listen Bar-"Before Flash could finish Bart covered his mouth with his hand

"It's not as hard for me as you think Grandpa Barry, I've seen everybody I love die from when I'm from, its still tough, but not as much." Bart looked over to see Wally lying there in the bed, still asleep, only thing is he was so pale that he looked dead.

"Hey Grandpa Barry, remember when Wally told us he decided that he would return to being Kid Flash?" Bart asked looking back to that day within his mind, it had been after the two archers had saved them or to be more precise Wally from getting hit by bolts of the speed force they were all devastated by the fact that neither one survived, it was a few days later that Wally had announced he would reclaim the mantle of Kid Flash stating that while helping them disarm the bomb he remembered the real reason he became Kid Flash, that he always thought the full reason was to be like The Flash, but that was only part of it, he remembered the exact words he spoke.

" _I always thought I just wanted to be like Uncle Barry, but now I realize that was only part of the reason, I did it because I wanted to help people, even if it was just as a sidekick or my own hero, the ordinary life just doesn't suit me anymore, especially with my quickened metabolism."_

Bart had begun to cry praying that Wally would be okay, that he would be fine, that he would live.

"H-Hey buddy its ok, don't cry."

Barry whispered trying to soothe him as he pulled Bart into his arms as he cried until he fell asleep he sat Bart in the chair next to him and gently grabbed Wally's hand.

"Please Wally, Pease wake up we need you." Barry whispered as he leaned his head on the bed and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later to see that Bart was nowhere to be seen knowing them being speedsters he probably went to get enough food for both of them.

"Un-Uncle Barry?" Barry looked up after hearing Wally's hoarse voice to see the kid looking at him.

"Wally you're awake!" Barry yelled apologizing when he noticed the sound made him wince.

"Sorry Walls, you must have a headache." He said as he noticed Bart speed in with a bunch of food in his arms.

"Hey Grandpa B, I'm back wi-" he stopped when he noticed Wally looking at him, tears beginning to fall as he dropped the food in a chair and sped over giving him a big hug. "Wally don't know how long I've missed hearing your voice." He said as he finally let go of him.

The mood in the room slowly went from happy to depressing in an instant when they noticed that Wally's smile had faded and was replaced with a small frown. "What's wrong Walls?" Barry asked as he was the first of the two to notice. "I should have died, I should be with Roy and 'Wing." He said as he began to sit up. Bart looked up to see that he had begun to cry.

"I just want to be with 'Wing and Roy again." Wally had begun to cry due to the feeling of loneliness starting to sink in. By now he was letting the tears fall freely as Barry tried to comfort him.

"Shh, Shh it's okay Wally, I'm here." Seeing his nephew in this state had broken his heart, he's never seen him like this before and it felt like it was going to tear him apart he just wanted to break down and cry with him, he never thought the deaths of his friends would hurt him this bad since he still has other friends to help him mourn and feel better.

"Please Wally, look at me, you know that going down the path you are now will only hurt others once you reach the end, so please, don't try this again."

Barry finally gave into his urges and bent down and started crying with him.

"I kn-know you m-m-miss the-them, I-I-I do too, b-but do yo-you th-think they w-w-would want you to follow the same path th-they did, and in t-turn give the te-team m-more to be s-sad about?" he managed to say between his tears now turned into sobs. The room was now silent as the crying subsided and the two fell asleep Wally had begun thinking back to the last thing he ever said to his brother.

" _I hate you Dick, Don't you_ ever _pull me or Artemis into something like this again or your team won't be the only thing you lost at that point."_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to be gone for the next 2-3 days, so, I'll try to post a new chapter when I have the chance.**


	5. A Grave Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, if I did you would've probably not seen great works like** **"Blackest Night"** **–PowerFan132**

* * *

Wally had been able to start getting up and moving around a few days after his attempt, but only if a member of the team stayed near him at all times for the first month, although they all knew he could just speed away, they just wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to kill himself again, today was Artemis's turn, and she made sure to tie him to her so he couldn't speed away.

"Artemis you know this is unnecessary, is it wrong for me to want to be alone?" Wally asked frustration clear in his voice, "All I want is to be alone for two minutes, that's all, TWO MINUTES!" Wally spat a tone of anger at the end.

Artemis just shrugged and stated "You heard the Doc, you're not supposed to be alone for the whole month, and that means that we take care of you, I know its been rough. It has for us too, while you were passed out the last of the newbies announced they were leaving the team, and decided to form their own, so its just us five left, almost seems like…" she stopped before she stated the end, knowing it'll cause him to fall into a state of depression.

"Please Artemis, if you know anybody it's me, I could just vibrate my hand out of the rope and speed off the roof, and there would be nothing you could do, because you couldn't catch me." Wally paused to catch his breath, and then started back up. "You should be worried about Miss. M not me, she hasn't been eating, and when she does I hear her in the middle of the night forcing herself to puke and she has lost even more weight, so please of you care about me then go care for M'gann." Wally finished clearly out of breath.

"Yes' I have noticed she is skinnier, but that's why theres always only one of us you, so the other two could look after her because we ca-"Wally just scoffed knowing what she was going to say next.

"Please Artemis, at least untie me to let me use the bathroom." Wally asked partially lying, fine, but I'll be waiting outside the door." She said as she started untying him, and with that done he sped to the bathroom,

Once in there he moved quick using it like he said he would, then climbing out a secret exit he dug in order to escape should the mountain ever be invaded again.

He sped down the street and out of the city and ran until he was at Dick's grave, he stopped to buy some roses, he was just standing there until he worked up the nerve to speak, and he began while he sat down the roses.

"Hey man, I know you can't really hear me, but it helps to think you can, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from yourself, and I'm sorry I couldn't help Roy." He paused as tears ran down his face from the memory of the day he found Roy, and he could smell it again, and clearly hear his scream, he pushed that aside and continued. "I know you wanted him to live for me, but seems like he chose death over friends, I also wanted to let you know, that we all miss you, and that with you gone its only Miss. M, Superboy, Zatanna, Artemis and, me left, probably gonna end up losing Megan soon though, ever since we found you she's been eating less and less, and now is eating only once a month, and you'd probably come back just to punch me for being stupid, but I tried to kill myself, and I almost managed to as well, if it wasn't for Arty." He paused again to sit down next to the grave stone and leaned his head against it, imagining it was Dick's shoulder he didn't care if anybody saw him and thought he was crazy, he didn't care, he was mourning. He began again.

"I just miss you two so much that I couldn't handle it, I just don't know what to do without you guys around, I miss you so much, but don't worry you'll see me again soon."

And with that said he stood up tears running down his face as he sped out not caring who saw him use his powers.

* * *

 **So there is the new chapter up, sorry its so short, but this was all I could get down during the trip, which was pretty god, so there I set up the next chapter, now for something evil, time to choose who shall die, M'gann or Wally.**

 **A/N: I have been considering this for a while, but...I'm putting TJoTP on hiatus for a bit, not because of a block, but because I have just been finding it stressful to look after two stories, not to mention juggling school and home problems into the mix too, so what im saying is that I'm making this story my main concern for the time being, once summer comes around if this still isn't at an end, then i'll bring it of of Hiatus, if this finishes sooner then i'll bring it out as well, but the length of this is depending on how much you guys like this story and depending on if you all think it should keep going or not, the whole reason I started writing these was because people were telling me that I was a natural born writer, and those comments have carried into these stories, and for that I thank you, and i also make these pouring all my soul into them, so yeah thats all, the next chapter should be up in a couple of days, also do you guys think I should do an alternate ending once I reach the end?**

 **Update: Instead of the next chapter i'm going to do a special for April Fools Day, and i'm going to release it on the first, and get some food prepared when you read it, its already nearing 3,000 words.**


	6. April Fools Day Special

**I know this has nothing to do with this story, so if you want to, you can think of it as an event that happened before the story started or that it takes place on an alternate earth –PowerFan132**

 **Slight BirdFlash if you squint hard enough.**

* * *

Dick sat up in his bed and looked out his window, _'Today is the day.'_ He thought as he got up out of bed, today was the worst day for him, today was the anniversary of the death of his parents, around this time of year he always gets down, more than usual now-a-days, Wally used to always come spend the day with him, but that was before he and Artemis got together, now he was just lucky if Wally remembers about something they have planned for the day.

"He would usually be here by now." He muttered to himself as he got dressed and sat on his couch he thought about calling Wally to remind him, but he knew he wouldn't answer.

' _Wally's probably with the team, if so then he definitely won't answer.'_ Dick thought he looked at the time on his phone it was twelve in the afternoon, "Great, I'm late." He sighed to himself as he got up and got dressed for the day he walked out of his apartment and headed for the nearest zeta tube.

"Shoot." He screamed as he remembered he left the team for the time being. "I guess I might as well just go anyway." He said to himself sadly.

 **Recognized: Nightwing B-01**

The computer blurted out as he entered the mountain M'gann peeking her head out from the kitchen with curiosity.

"Nightwing!" m'gann yelled out as she flew over and gave him a huge hug as she opened her eyes and saw the former leader starting to turn blue.

"Whoops, sorry, I just haven't seen or heard from you for a while, I honestly started to think something happened to you." She stated as she let him go allowing him to breathe again, after taking a huge breath he just walked over to the couch ignoring everything the Martian was asking him.

After a while she started to get worried. "Nightwing, whats wrong. Something happen in Bludhaven?"

He finally gave a response as he slowly shook his head.

"You want some cookies?" she asked as she got the cookies she was making from the oven

He simply shook his head again, she was now panicking. She never saw him like this, albeit he always stayed away from the cave on this day every year, now that she thought about it Wally was always gone too. That was it she had to go to Wally for answers and with that she flew out of the room and left Dick alone, after the computer announced she was gone he let the tears fall freely.

 **Recognized: Miss Martian B-05**

* * *

 **Central City 12:21 P.M.**

* * *

M'gann had changed to her civilian look and began walking to the house Artemis and Wally shared, when she reached it she knocked on the door and waited for one of them to answer.

Artemis got up and looked curiously at the door, approaching it she looked out the peephole and then opened it "Megan, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry A, but I'm actually not here for you, I'm here for Wally, I need to talk to him." she said as she entered the house looking around.

"Sorry, but he's not here right now, but if you need something I could help." Artemis stated as she touched her shoulder.

"Actually, you might be able to, come with me." She said as she brought her to the backdoor so that she could fly them to the zeta tube that M'gann came to the city from.

 **Recognized: Miss Martian B-05**

 **Artemis B-07**

The computer announced as she flew them to the kitchen.

"Nightwing came to the mountain today." She stated as Artemis sat down

"He did?" she asked curiously as she continued "That's not something that needs help Megan, he wanted to visit that's all." She finished stating as she began to get up while M'gann forced her back down.

"That's not the problem A, I tried to talk to him and all he did was shake his head at everything I said, plus you see what today is?" she paused pointing to the calendar in the calendar then continued "He _never_ comes in today." She stated placing her finger on the day. It was April first.

"That's right." She stated as she realized what she meant. Then M'gann started speaking again.

"I was wanting to talk to Wally since he never in today either in the past, I just assumed he was with Nightwing the whole day." Artemis shook her head and pulled out her phone. "Don't worry, I'll get Wally here." She stated as she messaged him.

 _Arty: Wally where Are You?_

 _BF: I'm in the city, why did something happen?_

 _Arty: No, Not exactly, M'gann came to the house looking for you._

 _BF: Why?"_

 _Arty: She mentioned that she needed to talk to you, and when I can get to you tell you to meet her in the mountain._

 _BF: I'll be there in a flash._

She chuckled as she put her phone away and turned back to her friend.

"Done, he's on his way now, I'm gonna go check up on Nightwing." She finished as she walked into the living room, she looked towards the couch and saw him slumped down, like he had been crying.

"Hey, 'Wing, you doing okay?" she said as she approached the couch and sat down.

He simply shook his head. This worried her.

"Nightwing." She said in a serious yet soothing and gentle tone. "What's wrong?" This got a reaction out of him as he turned towards and spat out his response with anger and venom laced in his voice "NOTHING!" when he finished he got up and walked to his former room, he left it exactly the way it was when he left, in case he ever returned to the team, or came to visit.

The computer blared out a new arrival

 **Recognized: Kid Flash B-03**

And in an instant he was in the kitchen "Wally, I need to talk to you about nightwing." Instantly fear welled up inside of him, he had almost forgotten about his best friend, the man he promised himself he would always make time for, then he remembered and looked up at the Martian in front of him

"What is today?" M'gann looked at him curiously "It's the first of April, why?" she asked hoping it was something about how he was acting. That's when she saw that his face had paled to the color of a bed in the medbay and with that thought she looked back to see thst he had sped away, most likely to look for his friend.

He had looked everywhere he even went to Dick's apartment then he remembered the one place he would go if he was in the cave, with this in mind he sped off to Dick's room in the cave.

When he reached the door he heard crying inside as he approached the door and opened it, he sped over while closing the door and pulled him into his arms letting his head rest on my shoulders. "Hey man, its okay, I got you…I got you." Wally whispered into Dick's ear trying to soothe him as he rubbed circles into Dicks back. He simply sat there allowing him to cry into his shoulder, knowing he needed it he promised himself again, that he wouldn't leave his side as long as he needed him the words his friend spoke had nearly broke his heart.

"I thought you forgot about me, might as well have, I don't want to be seen in this state anymore."

Then he looked up at Wally and he saw that Dick's eyes had lost their usual shine and were plain and dull, as if he wasn't even there anymore and if he was being honest, it scared him.

"C'mon man, don't talk like that, I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend as much time with y-" he was cut off by his friends sudden burst of laughter.

"Not spend as much time you say" he laughed out as his hysterical laughing fit continued as he laughed out some more words.

"You don't spend _any_ time with me anymore, and when you do all you talk about is Artemis...ARTEMIS THIS, ARTEMIS THAT, IM SICK OF IT, I'M SICK OF HER AND I'M SICK OF YOU!" Dick got out of Wally's hold and stormed out of the room.

 _'What have I done...I broke my best friend.'_ Wally thought as he got up and left the room and began crying.

When M'gann got back from taking Artemis home she spotted Wally sitting on the couch head in his hands. "Wally, how'd your talk with Nightwing go?"

he simply looked up at her and his expression gave her the answer she was not hoping for.

"He hates me now." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Why, what about today makes him so upset?" she asked hoping that it wasn't about something to bad. "I can't tell you to much, but something bad happened today eleven years ago."

She was shocked, _'What could've happened...Hello Megan!'_ she quickly shook the shock off and began speaking.

"Does it have to do with family?" she asked on a whim.

Wally turned back to her shock clear on his face.

"How did you know?" he asked curiosity now on his features.

"I just had a hunch." she stated calmly as she floated to his side to comfort him, after a while she turned to him and asked a question.

"Why does he hate you Wally?" as soon as she asked the room fell silent as he turned off the t.v. and turned towards her a blank look on his face.

"Ever since I met him, every year on this day we would spend the day together, cause it distracted him from the pain of being alone, and that tradition continued on even after we formed this team, then came New Year's, when Artemis and I got together, I still remember the pained look on his face, he was afraid I would pay more attention to her than him, i mean, it doesn't take a mind reader to see that was how he was feeling, so I promised myself that no matter what I would always be able to make time for him, and over time, I began to break that promise by spending more and more time with Artemis, until I even forgot about the anniversary of his family's death."

"Wait, I thought Batman was his dad." she stated clearly confused at the explanation Wally just gave her but she shook it off and continued "I've seen the way batman cares for him, so if his family is d-d-dead." she paused to shiver and the word and then continued on. "Then that means that Batman wasn't always his father, so how did they die?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "I can't tell you much, other than they were murdered... _right in front of him._ "

She looked at him as tears began to form in her eyes as she covered her mouth, she was shocked at the fact that Wally revealed to her, as she let the tears flow out, her mind was racing with questions she wanted to ask him. _'How were they murdered...why were they...and why did Nightwing never tell us.'_ Suddenly she heard the computer blare out a series of names

 **Recognized: Aqualad B-03**

 **Superboy B-04**

 **Red Arrow B-06**

 **Artemis B-07**

 **Zatanna B-08**

"Finally it got my name right." Roy screamed out as he ran into the Kitchen.

"Please my friend do not blame all those times it called you Speedy it is mainly your fault for not reprogramming your name." Kaldur stated in a calm slightly commanding tone.

"Why did you guys pull me back here with you, I just got back home." Artemis growled loud enough for the team to hear.

Superboy just grunted as he walked over to the couch and turned on his favorite show... _static_.

Artemis ran to the living room to see M'gann holding Wally in her arms and this worried her as she ran over to see her lover and best friend were crying.

"Megan, whats wrong." she turned to Wally intending to find out calling upon herself from before she got with him. "Baywatch, what did you do?"

He turned to her and grinned slightly "Nothing, I swear." as he began laughing as he got up and pulled Artemis into his room, where M'gann swears she heard the start of a moan.

She flew over to the kitchen to see the rest of her 'senior' team. "Hey guys." she stated sadly.

"M'gann, what is wrong my friend?" Kaldur asked as he sat down next to her, she sighed and answered sadness in her voice. ""First look at the calendar." she paused to let them look, once she was sure they were done she continued "Nightwing came to the cave today, and when I tried to talk to him, all he did was shake his head, then I brought in Artemis who called Wally here, after she finished texting him she went to check up on Nightwing and he snapped at her, and then when Wally got here I went to take Artemis home while he went to talk to 'Wing, but when I got back I found out the talk didn't go well, and none of us has seen 'Wing since that happened." she finished as she took a deep breath to let the sadness out, "Wally told me why he and 'Wing were always gone today every year, he was keeping him from feeling the pain of loneliness, it turns out eleven years ago Nightwings parents died." with this information said everybody but Roy gasped.

Roy suddenly spoke. "We need to find him and we need to comfort him, i'm making this a mission, Miss. M set up a mindlink."

 _"All set up"_ M'gann thought as she finished setting up the link, they suddenly heard moaning coming from the link.

 _"Okay, Miss, M cut those two out of the link please"_ Conner thought as he shivered. Artemis and Wally started laughing in the link.

 _"Got you."_ Wally thought as he and Artemis walked out of the room in their hero outfits.

 _"Did you really think we were doing something else, we knew Roy would give us the task of finding 'Wing, so Wally and I devised a prank to play on you guys."_ Artemis thought while snickering.

 _"quiet, i'm gonna use my magic."_ Zatanna thought as she recalled the spell. "Wohs su erehw gniwthgin si." suddenly an orb appeared in front of the team as it spun around trying to locate their missing friend, it stopped in Happy Harbor "Okay, so we now know he's still somewhere in the city." Zatanna stated before she started reciting another spell. "Ekat su ot gniwhthgiN." she finished the spell as they were teleported into the city. "Egnahc esoht fo su tuohtiw rou oreh stius no otni meht"

Suddenly all of them but Wally, Artemis and, M'gann were surrounded with a thick mist, when it disappeared they were all wearing their outfits. "One last spell." she said when she began casting it. "Dael su ot gniwthgin." once she finished an orb appeared in front of them and began moving forward

"C'mon, lets go." Zatanna said as she began running in the direction her magic was pointing.

 _"We need to hurry, I remember reading about a killer on the loose in the city, the police haven't been able to find him, and in the mood Nightwing is in, he might not be at the top f his game, he might be in trouble."_ M'gann thought, starting to fear the worst. _"Miss. Martian, do not worry, he knows how to take care of himself, if he is in danger he would retreat to safety and call on us for help."_

 _"Most of us for help."_ Wally thought sadly this caused half the team to stop and look back to him.

 _"What do you mean Wally?"_ Roy thought as he held his hand out to keep the speedster from speeding by.

 _"He hates me now Roy, he's done with me, he probably never wants to see me again, he said hes done with me...I broke our brother Roy,_ i _broke him, and now he probably never wants to see me ever again."_ he finished with a sad expression clear on his face and tears threatening to fall.

Roy came closer and gave him a hug, and rubbed circles his back as he said in a soothing tone "It's not your fault, you know that he gets like this every year."

after a few minutes the ginger calmed down and they continued onward, Roy riding on Wally's back to catch up with the team.

 _"There He Is!"_ Artemis thought as she ran ahead seeing a battered and bruised form of her friend "Nightwing, oh god...what happened to you?" she asked as she crouched next to him. "Got attacked, was caught off guard, the person got away...not really feeling the 'aster." he finished as he winced in pain as he grabbed his side. "'Wing, you need to move your hand so I can see how bad the wound is." she stated worry clear in her tone.

He did as she asked, but the sight caused her to fall back, the wound was larger than she thought, it looked like his entire side was cut open, she could tell where the knife went in first due to the dried blood but the wound went all the way down to his thigh. "Hey Arty, i'm...i'm kinda starting to get tired." Her face flew to one filled with fear.

"N-No, Nightwing you need to stay awake, okay...just l-look at me while I try to patch this up." she had started crying when he stated he was tired. she thought into the mind link _"Megan, I need you to call the Bioship, Nightwing is injured..._ bad."as she finished she saw Wally speed Roy and himself over. "Oh my g-g-god." He paused to take in the sight. "Y-You're going t-to be fine man, you've had worse, r-right?" With this being said he turned towards Artemis and she could see clear on his face that he was asking her if he was right. "Wally...if we don't get him to the Med-bay h-he might not make it." She finished holding back her tears.

 _"Megan...How much longer till the ship is here?"_ Wally all but screamed into the mind link. _"Still another five minutes."_ he looked over to Artemis "How long does he have?" he asked fearing he wouldn't have enough time for the ship to get to them then the words he feared had been said.

"He has three minutes at most, more if I can get his heart to slow down." then an idea popped into Wally's head. "If I hold onto him and use my superspeed, I think i can run fast enough to make time seem to slow down." Artemis saw where he was going with this "Giving the ship more time to arrive right?" he nodded. "It's a long shot, but it might work, but Flash said last time you went that fast you got pulled into something called the speedforce, and that he almost lost you." Wally winced at the memory of him being forced to run endlessly, he shoved the memory back and shook his head.

"Its a risk we have to take Arty, i'm not losing him, put him on my back and i'll start running, hopefully my thoughts of you guys will keep the speedforce from pulling me in, again." They hesitantly nodded and sat dick on Wally's back.

"Be sure to run until Megan contacts you via mind link." he nodded and began running.

 _"Megan, we have a plan that might keep Nightwing alive, right now as we speak Wally is running fast enough for time to seem slowed, meaning that five minutes for him is longer for us, when the ship lands contact him and tell him to head for it."_ Artemis thought into the link as she got up. it was a few seconds before M'gann responded. _"Alright, I get it, so contact him when the ship lands, but what will happen to Wally?"_ M'gann thought into the link.

 _"Best case scenario, nothing, worst one he gets pulled into the source of his powers, the speedforce."_ M'gann gasped at the thought of never seeing Wally again.

Meanwhile with Wally, Dick had become fully aware of his surroundings. "Wally, where are we?" he asked as he looked around "We're running pretty much faster than time could keep up with, we're faster than father time himself right now." he chuckled at the fact that he could still make a joke at a time like this.

"Wally, don't tell me...are you sacrificing yourself to keep me alive?" Dick asked as he looked down to try and see Wally's face. Wally just looked up and saw the shining blue eyes he knew and loved "Hopefully not sacrificing myself, but if it comes to that then...yeah, i guess I am.

"Hey, Wally...you do know I didn't mean any of what I said...right?" he slowly reached up and gently cupped Dicks cheek "Of course I do, I know how painful today is, and i'm sorry I broke my promise, I promised myself I would _always_ make time for you, but lately i've been making less and less time, and for that i'm sorry, if I get sucked into the speedforce I just wanted you to know that." And with that said they both let their tears fall freely, knowing that there is a chance that they might never see each other again.

 _"Wally, its Megan, the ship touched down, its down by the city docks, can you get there fast enough?"_ he grinned at the way she worded it, then he spoke out in thought.

 _"Megan, this is me we're talking about...the_ fastest _kid alive."_ and with that thought he sped to the docks, coming to a halt when they reached it.

When Wally sat him down he noticed something was wrong.

"Wally...your vibrating!" Dick screamed out as he saw his friend vibrating uncontrollably this caused the team to look back in horror at the sight of their friend and fellow teammate was in.

"This is just like last time man...the speedforce is pulling me in...i'll miss you guys." and with that said he suddenly vanished.

"WALLY!" the whole team cried out, Dick just fell to his knees not caring about his wounds anymore, he stood up and began running to where he vanished an idea popping into his head. "Megan, come over here...there might still time to save him, Flash told me about when he got sucked into the speedforce,he was able to bring Wally back by using himself as an anchor, if we try to do the same thing...to anchor him here he can be brought back to us, everybody else, stand by in case we need help." he finished giving out the orders as M'gann flew over. "I've missed hearing you give out our orders, what you need me to do?" he looked to her stunned then quickly shook it off. "I need you to create a link between only the two of us and Wally." she quickly set it up _"Consider it done."_ the minute he heard her voice he reached in the spot that Wally vanished from, and then a vortex opened and he stuck his hand through.

 _"Wally can you hear me?"_

 _"Hey man...you should see it here, its amazing everything I ever wanted is here, I think the Speedforce wants me to stay this time."_

M'gann stuck her hand through to grab him as well and spoke through the link.

 _"Wally, if you stay there...what do you think Nightwing and Roy will do...Heck, what do you think Artemis will do?"_

 _"Wally, losing you today too would all but kill me, same with Roy and Artemis, so come back to us, please come back...come back to me."_

suddenly Artemis stuck her hand in and managed to force her way into the link.

 _"Baywatch, if you stay in there I will personally make myself a speedster just to go in and kick your sorry butt, and then bring you back out."_

 _"Arty...Please...take...care...of...'Wing...for...me."_

Suddenly the whole team reached in and M'gann added them to the link

 _"Wally...I will develop a new type of arrow just to bring you back out."_

 _"My friend...I do not think I would be able to hold this team together without you, we already have a founding member on leave, don't make me the sole Founder of the team."_

A voice came through with a hint of anger mixed in it was Conner

 _"Wally, if you stay there, I will force this Speedforce to let you go, by tearing into it and pulling you out."_

 _"Wally, if you stay there then I won't be able to keep going. So please...emoc kcab ot su."_

after Zatanna said her part they felt him grab their hands.

 _"Everybody on 3!"_

 _"1!"_

 _"2!"_

 _"3!"_

When they hit three they all pulled with all their strength and when they looked back Wally was standing there grinning at them.

The whole team ran towards him and gave him hug.

Nightwing was the first to speak "Wally, don't you _ever_ do that to me again." before any of the others could speak Nightwing passed out.

"Nightwing!" Wally screamed as he caught his friend. he looked him over and saw that his wounds seemed to be worse than before, the cut was now bleeding profusely again, the gunshot wounds were all bleeding as well, the needed to get him to the mountain... _now_.

"Megan, help me load him into the ship." M'gann nodded heaving an arm over her shoulders as Wally did the same. "Wally, you might have to accept the fact that he might not make it." She said as she set Nightwing down as gently as she could.

"I'm not losing him Miss. M... _not again."_

With that said the entire team got into the ship and booked it to the mountain.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **9:22 P.M.**

* * *

Wally hadn't moved from the chair in the corner of the room since he sat down in it, Artemis had began to get worried about him, she knew he wasn't even getting up to get some food.

"Wally, you need to eat...Go take a break, i'll keep watch until you're fully rested." Artemis suggested, Wally looked up towards he and nodded hesitantly getting up to walk out of the room, he really hadn't noticed how hungry he was getting.

He left the room and was greeted by the worried faces of everybody else.

"He still hasn't woken up guys, I hate to say it, but...we might lose him to a coma if he doesn't wake up soon."

This news was greeted by the shocked faces of the team as well as tears threatening to fall from M'gann. Conner just walked over and engulfed her in a hug, as she just let the tears fall.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **8:43 A.M.**

* * *

 **...Beep...Beep...Beep...**

Dick woke up to see the lights of the mountains Medbay.

"Good to see your eyes open man, thought we lost you there for a bit." he looked over to see Wally sitting a chair hands to his chin.

"Sorry for worrying you KF." he finished before Wally came barreling towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again, you almost died three times before you woke up."

Nightwing suddenly felt guilty, he looked down before Wally could see the guilt appearing on his features.

Wally noticed anyways and gave him another hug. "Don't feel guilty bro, if anybody should be guilty, its me."

"Hey Rob?" he smiled as he called him by his old nickname.

"Yeah Wally?"

"I promise to never break my promise to spend time with you."

Later that day the rest of the team found them talking and laughing like the past six years hadn't happened yet, when they saw Dick, they didn't see their nineteen year old former leader, they saw the thirteen year old kid that they all grew to love.

* * *

 **And that my readers is the April fools day special, the reason I made it the first of April is because I was unsure when DC had them die, and most stories I read have them on April 1** **st** **so, yeah, review if you think I should do another special...or if you think this should be slightly longer.**

 **Oh, and those who can make out what Zatanna was saying in her spells will get mentioned in the next chapter, could be one of them you make out, or all of them, aside from when Wally was in the speedforce, that was just talking, but it will still count.**


	7. A Heroes Fall Part 1

**So...How did you all like that special chapter, because there will be more if you guys want it.**

 **Also, now we'll go see what Tim and Barbara have been up to since their brother killed himself, only the beginning will be what they are up to, the rest is real _death _defying.**

* * *

 **Oh, before I forget, there is a guest who used the name: Ashuri that was able to make out the spells**

* * *

Tim was patrolling the streets of Bludhaven, it took a while to get the city to give Nightwing a second chance, it took capturing half of the city's drug trade, and a fourth of the corrupt cops as well. _"Tim come in."_ he heard Barbara say over the communicator, she had given him one to make sure he stays in touch, to make sure he stays safe and doesn't end up how Dick did. She had gotten back into the crime fighting world a few weeks after she took her leave, but she refused to return to the team yet.

"Yea Babs?" he asked in a questioning tone knowing he was usually the one to start the conversations through it.

He suddenly heard struggling and then a gunshot before hearing a voice and laugh he never wanted to hear again.

 **"Hello Birdbrain..."** the voice spoke into it sending shivers up his spine he wanted to stay silent, but he knew he couldn't since the voice knew he was there.

"Joker." He said in a hostile tone.

 **"Bingo Birdbrain...So how was the Death of the original Nightwing, I know I took it well."**

Tim could feel his sinister smile before continuing to speak

 **"You better hurry back here...unless you want your friend to bleed out."** Joker said as he started laughing his maniacal laugh.

"What did you do to her, if you hurt her I swear."

 **"Uh Uh Uh, you wouldn't Batsy to hear you threatened to break the no kill rule on _me_ would you?"**

Tim grunted through the comm and he assumed the Joker heard him because he started laughing again.

 **"That's more like it birdbrain, now you will do everything I say or else."** Joker paused to look at Barbara before firing a warning shot before continuing.

 **"Or else your friend here will receive a hit from my crowbar to any body part I choose, and a gunshot in the same area as well."**

Tim just grunted again, he sighed before giving in. "What do you want me to do?"

Joker laughed before speaking **"I want you to go and remove one threat of your old pals, in other words one of their lives...or your friends."**

Tim was shocked. _'When did Joker resort to stuff like this?'_ he thought.

 **"Oh, and if you think you can fake them dying you're wrong, because as we speak my Joker-bots have infiltrated their base, and they have cameras strapped to them, so anything they see I see."**

Tim just grunted again, he didn't know what t do, he couldn't kill his friends, but he couldn't lose Barbara either. he hesitantly spoke

"Which one?" he wanted to lay down and cry at the question he just asked.

 **"Hm...I was going to consider...The speedster, and i'm sending you a couple of little gifts, a mist that will remove their powers for a short time, think of it as a special form of Joker toxin, and a knife to finish the obnoxious speedster."**

Tim gasped, he had grown close to wally before he retired, then when he came back their bond only got stronger, pretty soon they were like the new Robin and KF.

"Fine." he growled loud enough for Joker to hear.

 **"Good, you have four hours to do it in, you fail I bash your friend until she can't be recognized."**

Tim sighed as he ran to the Zeta tube.

 **Recognized: Nightwing B-20**

The computer blared out the three members in the room looked up in confusion. M'gann was the first one to speak as she weakly flew over

"Robin, what are you-" She was cut off by him punching her in the stomach causing all the breath to be knocked out of her, the other two was shocked, Zatanna quickly shook off the feeling and began casting a spell.

"Niartser Gniw-" Zatanna yelled out only to get cut off by Tim shoving a cloth in her mouth and punching her in the throat, he then pulled out kryponite and ran over to Superboy punching and knocking him out.

Artemis heard the fight from the bathroom door and walked out to see what was going on. "What is-" she stopped as she saw the state the team was in, Tim standing there looking at her. "i'm sorry Artemis." he mouthed before throwing down a smokebomb and jumping into the vent system.

"Computer, Code Red, lockdown all exits for anybody but Justice League members." she yelled out as she went to grab her bow, only to find it missing she walked into the room and was met with a fist to her cheek as she fell down and passed out.

Meanwhile in Barbara's apartment Joker had tied her up and made himself at home as he set up a camera system to see that all the brats in the base were down.

 _'Good.'_ he thought as he looked the clock in the room. "Looks like he'll finish the job before the time limit is up." he looked over to Barbara with a grin on his face. "I bet he wouldn't mind if I roughed her up a little." he said out loud as her eyes went wide. _'Is this how I die?'_ she thought as she saw him grabbing his crowbar.

Tim had noticed a present box sitting in the corner of the hangar, he walked over and opened it and saw a canister.

"This must be the toxin." he said to himself in a whisper. he sat the canister down and closed the box.

 _'Now, where to put it.'_ he thought as he looked around the base, he looked towards the shadows and instantly found the perfect spot, walking over and placing it there.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Wally had kept running, he was already in the 'bathroom' long enough for Artemis to worry, so he snuck his way back in and came out of the bathroom door. "Arty?" he called out when he didn't see her standing at the door, he started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he continued to walk as the feeling continued to worsen, he walked into the main room to see M'gann lying there on the floor. he quickly sped over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Megan?" he asked patting her on the cheek, her eyes slowly opened to see Wally looking over her, she sat up looking around the room in a panic. "Where's Robin, actually..." she paused to look around the room once more then looked to Wally and continued. "Where are the others as well?" she slowly got up to make sure she didn't fall right back down.

Suddenly a moniter lit up in the room revealing the face of Tim, dressed as Nightwing "Good to see you two are here." he said looking around before continuing. "I have a little game, I set up a special mix of Joker toxin to temporarily remove your powers, i'm giving you some time to find the others, and to try to disarm it, once it goes off however, i'll come out to finish this." he said as he looked right at Wally as the screen changed to reveal a message the two of them read it out loud. "I'm gonna be aiming for you Wally, Joker forced me to, he took Batgirl and is now forcing me to do this." they looked at each other before nodding. _"Already on it."_ M'gann said via link, _"I'm gonna speed around and see if I can find the others, you focus on finding and disarming the toxin."_ Wally thought as he turned away and started running throughout the base.

M'gann started looking around the room for the container.

Meanwhile Wally sped to the hangar to see Artemis hanging from the ceiling by her arms. "Artemis!" Wally screamed out when he saw her, she looked down to see him panicking, she understood why when she looked up, the rope was slowly tearing and from the state of it, it was almost all the way through.

A moniter turned on in the room. "Wally, i'll lend you my help, you can catch her without her getting hurt, just create a tornado, once she's caught slowly stop it and she will safely land on the ground." and with that said he did as told and started running. "Wally, why are you trusting him?!" Artemis yelled as she saw him creating the tornado to catch her, he looked up and simply smiled.

"Because, he's not doing this because he wants to, but because hes being forced to." he stated as he went back to focusing on not messing up, soon after they spoke the rope tore completely as Artemis fell she closed her eyes thinking that this was how she died, she was surprised when she opened them and didn't see Tula or Dick, or any of the team that's gone, she saw Wally. "thanks." she said while blushing as he kissed her. "You're welcome." he said a smile tugging at his lips, suddenly they heard a scream. they looked at each other "Superboy." they said in unison.

They both started running towards the source of the scream, to see Conner strapped to the Medbay bed with an IV filled with a strange green liquid in his arm. "he's not laughing, so it's not Jokers toxin." Wally pointed out ruling out that as a possibility Artemis's eyes widened as she looked between the IV and Conner she then looked at Wally. "It's Kryptonite." Wally looked back in fear, then looked back at her

"Well then, before we do anything we have to remove the IV and remove any liquid Kryponite in his system, Superman feared this would happen, so he developed an agent that would work like white blood cells against the kryponite so that it wouldn't affect him as bad." he said as he opened a cabinet in the room revealing a case of a strange multi-colored liquid _**(A/N: The multi-colored is for your two favorite colors.)**_ pulling one out he turned to look at her "Pull the IV out while I give him the agent." she nodded as she walked over to the bed and grabbed the needle in his arm an pulled it out, after she pulled it Wally poured it into Conner's mouth while rubbing his throat. "There, it should take effect in a few seconds, hopefully he wasn't injected with to much, due to him being part human, he could get sick." Wally said as he finished giving him the liquid.

Wally looked over to Artemis. "I need you to stay here and look after him while I go look for Zatanna." he said as she nodded, in an instant he sped out of the room.

M'gann had found where the toxin was, but she couldn't fine a way to it. _"Wally, I need Zatanna here, bring her straight to me when you find her, I found the toxin, but I can't find anyway to get to it, I need her to help using one of her spells."_ M'gann thought into the link. _"I'm on my way to find her now, i've checked everywhere, now i'm headed to the grotto, I also found Artemis and Conner, Artemis is okay, but when we found Conner he was hooked up to some type of liquid kryptonite, we got it out of him, but only time will tell if he had severe exposure to it though."_ Wally thought as he approached his destination.

Wally ran into the Grotto to see Zatanna with her mouth stuffed and her arms were chained, her head limp above the holograms of Nightwing and Roy, there also seemed to be a smell of alcohol when he walked closer, then he saw bottles of Whiskey and Vodka.

"No." he muttered to himself as he saw the blood dripping from her wrists.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **So, how did you guys like the chapter, told you something happens in this chapter, and this is the last call for votes.**

 **Just to be clear Zatanna is chained by her arms above the holograms, she was not decapitated.**

 **M'gann or Wally who dies.**

 **Also, How'd you guys like the Cliffhanger I left there, and review what you think happened to her.**

 **A/N: Sorry the next chapter is taking so long, but its going to come soon, so don't worry, also...I think you'll like, well... sort of like, the next chapter.**


	8. A Heroes Fall Part 2

**The time is here...the death of a hero.**

 **Review if you I should post an alternate form of the chapter where the other one dies.**

* * *

 ** _-"No" Wally muttered to himself as he saw the blood dripping from her wrists.-_**

* * *

Wally ran over to to feel if she was still breathing, suddenly the cuffs holding her to the wall opened up letting her drop to the ground.

wally sped over to check her "Please don't be dead... _Please don't be dead"_ he muttered to himself, he was instantly relieved when he felt a faint pulse, it was weak but it was there.

"Zatanna can you hear me?" Wally asked in a concerned tone, she slowly started to open her eyes, sitting up while holding her hand to her head.

When she tried to speak she found she couldn't, she quickly pulled the cloth that was stuffed in her mouth out, and tried again. "What happened?" she asked while trying to catch her breath. "I don't know." Wally said as he looked around the room. he turned back to her and continued talking. "I thought we lost you there for a bit." he said a sad expression on his face. She then looked around and saw the state the grotto was in and was shocked but quickly shook it off as she began casting a spell.

"Nruter eht ottorg ot woh ti saw erofeb siht kcatta." She said backwards.

 _'Sometime's its good to have magic.'_ she thought as she looked around.

"Thanks." he said as he finished looking around with her.

"To bad there's not much time to spend in here, Miss. M needs you with her asap." he said as he turned around. "Why?" she asked as she just looked at him stunned."Get on my back, we don't have much time, Joker forced Nightwing to set up a power removing form of his toxin, Miss. M found its location, but we can't find the way to it, that's where you come in." he explained.

"Alright." she said while nodding, she climbed on and he ran out of the room, taking one last quick glance at his two brother's holograms remembering what he told Dick at his grave.

 ** _"I miss you two so much, but don't worry, you'll see me again soon."_** he quickly shook the thought off as he sped to the medbay.

"We're making a quick stop before he head to her." he said as he entered the room, as he entered he saw that Conner was sitting up, looking paler than usual.

"I was afraid this would happen, hopefully its not what I think it is though." he stated as he sat Zatanna down, he walked over to him and sat his hand on his shoulder.

"Con, you okay, you okay, you need anything?" he asked as Conner looked up at him.

"No, i'm fine he said as he got up, i'll be back up to a hundred percent in a little bit, well...if I get away from the kryptonite that is. Wally nodded as he looked to Artemis her eyes held the words he was looking for, she as she spoke those words. "Like he says he's fine, here, i'll remove the stuff from the room." she said as she walked to the other side of the bed and dragged the equipment out of the room, a few minutes later Conner was back to full strength like he said he would be. "That's good and all, but we all got to go." he said interrupting the moment. "Nightwing hid a toxin, and we need to find and disarm it." he explained for the second time after seeing Artemis and Conner's confused faces. "Alright, hang on." Wally said as he turned his back to them. _"Megan, I need you to add the others to the link, I found them all."_ Wally thought as he turned back around revealing Artemis and Zatanna's things. "Thought you might need these." he said as the two grabbed their weapons. A few moments later they all were added to the link.

 _"there all set."_ M'gann thought into the link, quickly remembering what they were supposed to be doing. _"Wally, hurry up and get Zatanna here."_ she thought as she looked to the doorway of the room to see the four standing there.

"We already are here." Wally said a childish grin on his lips.

"where is the toxin?" Zatanna asked as she started walking towards M'gann. she pointed in the direction of the darkest corner of the room.

She nodded her head as she walked forwards.

"Evig tghil ot eht tops ni tnorf fo em." she whispered as the corner lit up, she started reciting a second spell. "laever erehw eht nixot si." she looked up as an arrow appeared pointing upward. she looked up and saw it. "Etativel ti nwod." she looked up to see it slowly coming down, when it arrived the noticed the device that created Robins holo-computer, they looked over as a moniter suddenly turned on.

It was Nightwing who appeared on the screen, taking a close look around the room and sighing in relief. "Good, you guys are all safe, listen, i'm sorry, it's just that the Joker has a good friend of mine, and if I want to save her I have to do this, I hope you can forgive me when this is all over." he said while he glanced over at Zatanna, "Z, I need you to do me a favor, take the device over on the toxin, put it on and then i'll explain the rest." he said as he turned over the the other four members, "You guys, I need you to do me a favor as well, Conner can you search the mountain for Joker-bots, they look like small mini Jokers, Artemis, Wally and M'gann, I need you to stay back and disarm the container the toxin is in, knowing Joker he probably put some sort of poison to take the rest of the team out too, including me, meanwhile i'l come out of hiding to make this look believable." he said as the moniter turned off, they heard footsteps approaching the room, when they looked in that direction, they saw him approaching them.

"Hey buddy." Wally said as he walked over to him and placed a arm on his shoulder a look of concern on his face.

"How you been holding up?" he asked as Tim turned to face him, "I'm fine, but that will have to wait, I have to fight you guys to make Joker think i'm really going to do this, so please you guys, don't hold back, and Zatanna there's a pre-recorded message in the holo-computer, take the device and go save Batgirl, the address is programmed into it."

Zatanna nodded as she walked over to the Zeta-tubes "computer override code red authorization Zatanna password Nightwing."

 **Authorized**

the computer stated before Zatanna walked back to grab the holo-computer she looked towards Nightwing determination clear on her face "Don't worry Nightwing, i'll get her back." she said as she walked to the zeta-tubes.

 **Recognized: Zatanna B-08**

the computer announced as Zatanna was beamed to gotham.

Tim turned back to Wally. "I'm sorry." he said as he kicked Wally away and turned to the remaining two standing.

"Remember, don't hold back." he said getting into a battle stance. M'gann flew over to Wally as Artemis took out her bow and had started shooting arrows at him. "Wally, you're the smartest of us here, I'll cover you while you try to disarm the toxin." she said. Wally just looked up and nodded. "Alright Miss. M, but what about your current state, you won't be able to fight to long."Wally asked a small frown mixed in with concern on his face. "I'll be fine Wally, now go." she then had an idea pop into her head she thought into the link which was now missing Zatanna due to her being out of its range.

 _"I'm going to add Nightwing to the link."_ she thought as she got up and ran over to him curling her hand and into a fist and punching him in the cheek.

 _"That way he can speak to us and tell us how to disarm this right?"_ Wally thought as he sped over and opened up the canister. _"Wouldn't Joker get suspicious if we add him though?"_ Artemis thought all possibilities racing through her head. M'gann could sense her distress as she ran over to her _"Not if we keep fighting like this."_ she thought sitting a hand on her friends shoulder, thats when they heard it.

 **Recognized: Zatanna B-08**

 **Batgirl B-16**

They slowly turned their heads the minute they heard the maniacal laughter, there standing behind their two friends was The Joker, guns pointed at both of them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here...a rebellion among this fruity-" he paused to look around before continuing "Well...not so fruity team of sidekicks-gone-heroes." He said as he started to smile as he pulled a button out of his pocket and pressed it, he then raised the gun he had to Zatanna and pulled the trigger, a bullet being sent through Batgirl's lower back

"Well, I guess the fun is over, its time to finish this little party of ours." he said as he walked towards Wally, both guns put away and crowbar in hand.

"Wally!" M'gann yelled out trying to fly over to his side, she was frightened when she discovered that she couldn't, without even realizing it her body was up and running towards her friend in danger, her hand curling into a fist once more as she connected it with Joker's lower jaw sending him flying a few feet away. She ran over to see if he was dead, she checked for a pulse, it was there. "Okay, good he's just knocked out." she mumbled to herself before standing up and running over to Wally.

"Wally, you okay?" he had no response, she was worried, she tried again. "Wally!" she all but screamed, "Five more minutes mom." he mumbled as he tried to wave her away. She held back her urge to laugh and take a photo, tapping him on the shoulder as he continued to wave her away. "Wally, we are under attack wake up!" she screamed into his ear **(A/N: Loud enough to startle him, not to make him deaf)** Wally instantly jumped up, he looked around in a panic before remembering what was happening, during that time Zatanna had managed to get her mouth clear of the makeshift gag before the toxin reached where she was.

"Tcetorp yobrepus, simetra, gniwthgin, lrigtab dna em morf eht nixot." she finished as bubble moved around those outside of the toxin, Superboy's bubble did not finish before it reached him.

"Luckily a krytonian's powers can't be removed that easily." she whispered to herself before casting one last spell.

"Evomer eht nixot morf siht moor." as she finished casting the spell the room cleared, she crawled her way to Batgirl, concern written on her face she hadn't made any attempt to get up. "B-Girl...are you okay?" she asked as their bubbles merged, Barbara just looked up at her panic clear on her face.

"Z...I can't feel my legs."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry the next chapter has been taking so long, i've honestly been brainstorming for how to end the three to four parter, aside from revealing who the next to die is.**


	9. A Heroes Fall Part 3

**How'd you all like the Ending of part 2, also you know the what to do, review and if you want leave ideas for characters to be brought in, any ideas for the next chapter, and questions are welcome as well.**

* * *

 ** _"Z...I can't feel my legs."_**

* * *

Zatanna just stared at her in shock, the silence interrupted by Tim making his way over, his bubble merging with theirs, he took and held her in his arms. "B-girl, c'mon get up." Zatanna looked over tears forming "She can't 'Wing, the bullet that she took went through her spine, there's a fifty/fifty chance that she won't ever be able to walk again.

Tim just looked at the two of them in shock, when he turned to face Joker however, his face was covered with one of rage, "I'll be right back." he said as he got up, Zatanna just grabbed a hold of his arm, looking up to him with rage clear on her face as well. "No nightwing, you want to kill him, I get that, I do too, but that doesn't mean its right, if we kill him, we'll be no better than he is." She said with venom laced in her voice, she then began reciting the spell to him out.

"Niartser rekoj htiw epor." Zatanna said as a rope slithered its way around him like a snake would its prey. She then undid her first spell and walked over to him, even though he was out she didn't want to take the chance and kicked him in the gut. Nightwing had taken Barbara and ran her to the Med-bay. "Don't worry Babs, you'll be okay." He said, mostly reassuring himself, she just reached over and gently grabbed his hand.

"Of course I will, us bats are made of tougher stuff...almost all of us." she said a small tears falling from the corner of her eyes, she remembered back to when the news was broke to her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _All of the team who were at the cave were gathered around the Zeta-tubes praying that when the computer announced the returning members it would announce three names, not two and a body, the minute M'gann zeta'd in, they knew their prayers had not reached the ears of their friend, la'gaan however was at the back of the room frowning._

 **Recognized** **: Miss. Martian B-05**

 _they were greeted with their friend, tears streaming from her eyes as she flew over to Artemis, the next name was the one the didn't want to hear if what they thought happened really had._

 **Recognized: Kid Flash B-03**

 _The speedster had been holding Dick's body close, almost as if he was just injured and not dead, they all knew better though, when he looked up all the mischief and shining had left his eyes, leaving them dull and emotionless, almost...lifeless, the only sign of life on his face were the tears falling in a continuous stream from the corner of his eyes onto his brothers face, Barbara had covered her mouth in shock and slowly approached her friend. "C'mon 'Wing, stop messing with us...this isn't funny...it's hurting us, so please get up and start laughing, please don't really be dead." she couldn't hold them back once she felt Tim's hand sit gently on her shoulder, she in an instant was standing and crying into the crook of his neck. He only rubbed circles into her back, tears threatening to fall too._

 _Wally finally spoke. "We should make a memorial for him as well." he said as he slowly sat Dick's body down and sluggishly walked in the direction of the Grotto._

 _Suddenly La'gaan spoke up. "Finally got what he deserved." he said a scowl on his face, this gesture caused both Artemis and M'gann to become enraged tears threatening to fall from Artemis's eyes, they both punched him in a moment, blood boiling, they have never felt this angry._

 _Artemis looked down on him face emotionless with a glare that would frighten even_ **_the Batman._** " _Don't you_ **_ever_ **_talk about him that way, he sacrificed_ **_everything_** _for you, and this was the thanks you give him, why he allowed you to join this team i'll never be able to fathom...but this team treats each other like_ **_family_**.. _.not **villains** , you don't know anything about him."_

 _He looked over to M'gann his eyes wide and filled with fear when he saw her giving him the exact same look. "I don't know what I ever saw in you La'gaan, but whatever it was is gone, we are_ ** _over_** , _and don't even try pleading for me to give you a second chance, because, you newbies-" she paused looking around giving the glare to all the new recruits before continuing "Never knew him when_ **_he_ **_was Robin, he would put us ahead of everything else, i'll admit was I mad when I found out about the plan...yes, was I mad enough to kick him off the team...no, I only agreed with you guys because I didn't want to lose your trust, something you clearly_ _**do not** know the meaning of." she then turns to Artemis "Should we let Batman deal with him, because he will need to know." Artemis looked back at him a sinister smirk on her face. "Maybe the Bat can get him to understand." if he wasn't terrified before, he was now, because the minute they mentioned the bat the Zeta-tube called out a new arrival._

 **Recognized: Batman 02**

 _The whole team looked over as they saw batman's face turn from one of no emotion to sadness as he looked down and saw his first son._

 _"Oh Dickie-bird, why didn't you ever tell me, I could've helped, you wouldn't be like this...Oh god Alfred is going to be heart broken at having to bury another person he considered his grandchild." he whispered loud enough for the the two batkids to hear voice slightly cracking, as he looked down at his dull lifeless eyes, not being able to stand it anymore he closed them, never to open again._

 _He looked up glaring at the kid on the ground, his face now in Daddy-bats mode as he got up and approached him at a speed that would scare even a speedster, gripping him by the leg, dragging him to the debriefing room, Robin and Batgirl following suit with the infamous Bat-glare on their faces as well._

 _After all that drama was over they could hear screaming coming from it._

 _Artemis ran out of the base, tears clearly beginning to fall._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"I don't think I can go through losing another person I care about." she muttered out as her tears fell freely, "You think i'll see him again if this were bad enough for me to end up dying no matter what you guys tried?"

Tim simply nodded, not being able to find any words to speak.

Back in the main room the team was deciding what to do with Joker.

"Should we turn him to the league?" Wally asked his voice pained.

"No, I say we take him to Belle Reve, Amanda Waller could add him to her rumored 'Task Force X'."

"Like he wouldn't somehow break out, I say we kill him."

They all stop talking once they hear the maniacal laughter.

"I have a great idea." he said grinning as he cut his way out of the rope he was tied up in.

* * *

 **And there is the end of Part 3, the next part will be the reveal of which of the two shall die, as always, Review and leave suggestions and or questions.**


	10. A Heroes Fall? Final Part

**Hope you like this chapter, sorry for not updating, I've been thinking how and if they're going to bring Wally back for Season 3, he was really the only reason I watched the show at first, but as time passed I got into it for the same reasons many viewer did, the cast and story.**

 **So yeah, Review what you think of this chapter**

* * *

 **"I have a great idea."**

* * *

Zatanna looked back behind her eyes full of anger once more.

"Gag m-" she began casting as he ran up to her and sprayed knock out gas from the flower on his jacket

"How about one of you go say hi to the old birdbrain?" he said once again smiling the sinister smile only he could ever make. He began running towards them all, laughing at the thought that he would finally have one less thorn in his side. Superboy was the next to run at him, he wasn't at full strength just yet so he had to be careful, he knew that he could get injured, but he didn't care, he didn't really ever feel complete after Dick left, and after he died all that was left had been a gaping hole, never again to be repaired, sure he could fill it with those around him, but it would never be the same.

 _"M'gann get a message out to Batman and the league, the Zeta tubes should still be up."_ Superboy thought as he punched Joker straight in the arm, pushing him back, M'gann simply nodded and pulled up her hood before camouflaging herself and flying over to the Zeta Tubes.

 **Recognized: Miss. Martian B-05**

Joker simply shook his head and began laughing. "I suddenly remembered Lexy gave me something of interest in case my plan didn't work out, I guess its time to use it." joker said as he pulled a piece of kryptonite shaped like a bullet. "You know, Superman was once shot by one of these, nearly died if it hadn't been for Batsy helping him out, lets see how long you'll have with one of these babies in you." a moment later a loud bang echoed throughout the mountain.

M'gann had barely been registered as arriving in the Watchtower before she rushed into the Meeting Room, they were all discussing the current state of the team, whether or not they should shut it down, or try to find new members, in case the remaining ones leave, thats when M'gann came bursting through the doors.

"M'gann, what brings you here?" Her uncle was the first to speak, before she pulled her hood down and exited camouflage mode.

She was met with the glares of the big three.

"More importantly, what is she doing bursting in here, this room is for league members only." Batman said in his monotone voice, you could see even from behind the cowl that he was barely sleeping.

"Mount Justice is under attack." she said concern in her voice.

"Great Hera." wonder Woman muttered out loud, Superman and Batman instantly looked at one another. One thing that they didn't know is that Barry and Bruce talked about letting Wally stay in the manor for a bit, so Alfred wasn't as lonely. "By who?" Superman spoke out in a fatherly tone that surprised all league members aside from the founding seven. "Joker." M'gann said as she looked straight ahead towards Batman, he simply stood up followed by the other two members as what the world liked to call 'The Trinity' followed by the other four founders. "Let us go." Wonder Woman stated as she began walking forward.

"Allow me to accompany you." Dr. Fate had said as he stood up. "I have grown quite close to Zatanna, most likely due to my host being her father." he said making an excuse knowing everybody's fates did pay off sometimes, knowing them, he could help the people avoid them, but this time he knew not who's fate it was to perish in this fight, but he knew somebody would. "We must make haste in the name of hermes then." wonder Woman said as they all took off at great speeds to the zeta tube.

 **Recognized:**

 **Superman 01**

 **Batman 02**

 **Wonder Woman 03**

 **Flash 04**

 **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) 05 (A/N: for no confusion.)**

 **Aquaman 06**

 **Martian Manhunter 07**

 **Doctor. Fate 17**

 **Miss. Martian B-05**

The computer blared out in its monotone voice.

* * *

Back at the Mountain Wally had managed to pin down Joker, letting his rage out as Artemis attempted to pry him off, all he was seeing was red, _nobody_ was ever allowed to talk about his best friend like he was some meaningless pawn, in time Artemis managed to get him off and held him back, all his rage draining leaving his body tired, letting his tears fall.

 _'It's all my fault.'_ he thought as he desperately grabbed onto her, _'If I hadn't been so blind, he would probably be here, it's all my fault, all my fault, all my fault."_ he kept repeating in his head over and over. Artemis by now was over by the Joker, hardly noticing the knife he pulled out, when she did it was to late, he took it and stabbed her on the side.

M'gann and the leaguers arrived as it happened, and before she knew it she had flown over, picking up her friend and flying a safe distance away, which was to the hangar.

Barry saw Wally curled up into a ball and ran over, glancing at Batman long enough to see him give him the go ahead. "Hey, kid, you alright?" Barry said as he placed his hand on Wally's shoulder.

Wally grabbed onto his chest, tears falling faster than ever. Barry could make out what he was saying through all that sobbing.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault." Wally muttered to himself out loud, Barry looked at his protege in confusion.

"Whats your fault kid?" Barry asked, shortly after Wally looked up at his uncle, his eyes dull and nearly lifeless, just like the day his brother died.

"Nightwing dying." His voice now emotionless as well, not caring about what was going on around his, he ran to the kitchen and then his room, something shimmering in his hands, something sharp.

M'gann had felt a surge of negative emotion coming from the direction that Wally had ran, she glanced over at her uncle him nodding due to him feeling it too, she flew faster than she had ever before, that's when she felt it, a burst of pain erupting from her chest, she looked down to see a bullet wound, bleeding, she looked back to see the Joker grinning while holding his free arm out, the league had finally managed to take him down, now Batman was holding his, thats when he glanced up, right as the martian fell to the ground.

J'onn flew over when he saw her fall. "Dr. Fate, I need your help!" He screamed out, as he held his niece in his arms. "Uncle J'onn?" M'gann asked as she saw his blurry figure. "I'm tired, i'm just gonna close my eyes and rest, okay?" she asked, blinking feeling sleepier every second. "M'gann, you can't fall asleep, just keep looking at me." he said worry mixed with concern laced in his voice.

Doctor Fate quickly flew over, and began reciting a spell.

"Sdrol fo Redro laever reh etaf." his eyes began glowing as visions raced into his mind, possible fates always came first, but he knew from experience that the definitive ones always came last.

"I'm sorry Manhunter, she has almost no chance of survival, not in the state shes in now, Sdrol ediug reh luos." he said closing his eyes.

Martian Manhunter had began crying at his loudest, M'gann knew she should use that last of her strength to comfort him, so she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"It's okay Uncle J'onn, be at peace knowing i'll get to see Nightwing again, who knows, maybe this is another failsafe." she said as her hand fell from his cheek, limp never to move again, from the hangar the bioship lit up, going crazy, Artemis looked over and saw this. "No." she gasped out to herself.

She gripped her side as she got up and winced in pain running back to the main room, worriedly glancing around the room, her eyes fell onto the unmoving figure, tears started streaming down her cheeks as she recalled all the times she and the fallen hero had hung out, simply talking, or having fun baking for the team.

* * *

 _ **Unkown Location**_

* * *

M'gann awoke with a gasp, glancing around, eyes falling on the figure in front of her, face full of worry, she gasped placing a hand over her mouth as another figure walked forward.

"It can't be." she said as she jumped up, giving the two figures a giant hug.

"I thought you were gone." she said her voice cracking.

* * *

 **And there you have the end of A heroes Fall, hope you like the twist I put in, review who you think the two figures she hugged were.**


	11. Wally's Fate Unknown

**Alright, I want to bring up real quick, this chapter contains trigger warnings, also I thought i'd make a list of all those who are dead and alive or just resigned/Joined the league in this story., also the plot twist at the end of the last chapter will be a major plot point later, so for now it is being treated as hint towards the ending of the story, and possible sequel, and After this is up i'm changing the stories name to**

 ** _Young Justice: The Death of the Bird_**

* * *

 **Nightwing (Dick Grayson)-Awoken**

 **Aqualad-Awoken**

 **Kid Flash-Awoken**

 **Superboy-Undecided**

 **Miss. Martian-Awoken**

 **Red Arrow-Unknown**

 **Artemis-Awoken**

 **Zatanna-Awoken**

 **Rocket-Asleep**

 **Tempest-Deceased**

 **Aquagirl-Unkown (In this story, Tempest sacrificed himself to save Aquagirl, so you can consider this as a slight AU.)**

 **Troia-Unkown**

 **Robin (Jason Todd)-Deceased (Possibly for now.)**

 **Lieutenant Marvel-Unknown**

 **Sergeant Marvel-Unknown**

 **Batgirl-Terminated?**

 **Bumblebee-Terminated?**

 **Lagoon Boy-Demoted**

 **Beast Boy-Asleep**

 **Robin/Nightwing (Tim Drake)-Asleep**

 **Wonder Girl-Terminated?**

 **Blue Beetle-Terminated?**

 **Impulse-Promoted?**

 **Guardian-Promoted**

 **Arsenal-Deceased?**

 **Static-Promoted**

 **So now you know who is what, comment which of the unknown you want brought in, and if I should bring some terminated people back as well.**

* * *

Wally had been sitting in his room unaware of what was going on outside of it, but he was certain he heard a gunshot, but that didn't matter right now, because all his attention was pointed towards the knife in his hands, he was twirling it around examining it, and thinking about how much needed pain it would bring, and with that in mind he pulled up the sleeve of his costume and dragged it deeply across his skin, leaving a cut deep enough that it wouldn't heal right away, he kept cutting, the cuts going deeper and deeper, he stopped and switched hands, he began carving words into his arm. 'All my fault' was what was carved when he was done, he quickly sped into the bathroom when he heard the panicked knocking, he placed some bandages over the cuts not bothering to cleann them, them getting infected would be doing hif a favor, he winced as he pulled the costumes sleeves over his arms once more.

He sped to the door opening it revealing Artemis tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran into him full force, not even noticing the pained grunt he let out when she bumped his arms.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, she worked up the strength to speak. "She's gone...Megan is gone."" she said in between sobs, Wally stared down at her in shock, the only other person who could understand his pain due to being there in person, was gone, no more would he hear her voice in his head, no more would he be able to eat her cooking, which had gotten nearly to the level of Alfred's, he held her until she fell asleep, and lied her down on his bed, he then ran into the bathroom and grabbed the knife again, and rolled up his sleeves again, crying as he cut up to his elbows.

He bandaged them up and changed into some sleep pants, getting into bed with Artemis, rubbing her back, he eventually fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later, in shock as he remembered the nightmare he woke up from.

* * *

 **Nightmare (Violence warning)**

* * *

 **He had been running through the darkness looking for signs of anything familiar, that when he saw them, he ran up to them relieved to see his fallen friends.**

 **"Guys, you're alive?" he asked as he ran up to them from the darkness surrounding them, he stopped when he noticed something was off. "What's wrong guys, you okay?" he asked, that's when they turned around he screamed in shock. Dick had blood running from his mouth, Roy's eyes were bloodshot with a hole through his head and bloody tears falling from them, and M'gann crying tears of blood as well, only from her empty eye sockets. "Your the reason this happened to us." Dick said as he held in his hands a bottle full of pills, before Wally could register what he was going to do he shoved them in his mouth and disappeared. Roy was the next to talk "You should have been a better friend to him, if you were we would still be alive right now." He finished as he pulled a gun to his head and pulled the trigger, disappearing as he fell, the blood splattering on Wally and M'gann's face.**

 **M'gann had been the last to speak.**

 **"You don't deserve to live anymore, you should have died the time Artemis saved you, I wish you did die." Wally stared at her in shock, he shook of the feeling when he felt something dripping from his wrists, he looked down to see that his wrists had began bleeding profusely, he gasped in surprise when he saw Artemis standing over him scowling.**

 **"Arty, babe help...please." he asked all but pleading, she simply replied by pulling out her crossbow and shooting him in the leg, he fell down as pain rushed through his body, he looked up fearful of what she would do next, she simply laughed maniacally.**

 **"Guess this means you'll never run again." she managed to get out between her laughter as she reloaded her crossbow and shot him right in the stomach, he looked down to see that the arrow had passed clean through, he looked back up to see the concerned face of Barry. "Kid, you'll be alright, ri-" before he could finish there was an arrow sticking out from his chest, he fell over leaving Wally screaming. "You deserve to be alone." A voice said walking out of the darkness revealing itself to be Arsenal. "Roy please." he begged feeling pain coursing through him from his wrists, leg, and stomach wounds. "Why should I help you, you deserve to die for what you did to Dick." Roy said as he aimed his gun right at Wally's head.**

 **A bang ringing out.**

 **"I loved you 'Wing." he said as he fell.**

* * *

Wally had been gasping at the phantom pain that coursed through his body, not to mention the pain from some of the cuts reopening, he simply shook that off though, he deserved it after all.

"They're all right...I do deserve to be alone...to die." he said as he got up and walked out of the room, he sped out from the zeta tubes, not noticing it announcing him leaving.

Artemis had woken up thirty minutes later, noticing that Wally was gone, she instantly shot up, wincing and holding her side once more, she entered the bathroom to grab some bandages to wrap the wound up, what she found terrified her, she found the bathroom blood splattered all over the floor, she shook it off, for what seem like the millionth time since her return to the mountain as she searched for the bandages.

After cleaning, stitching and, wrapping her wound she walked around the cave trying to find where Wally went, she searched the kitchen first, in case he was making some food, the last place she checked were the Zeta tubes, she checked the log and saw who the last person to Zeta out was, the Monotone voice calliing out the last three names to use it.

 **Kid Flash B-03-Antarctica**

 **Miss Martian B-05-Watchtower**

 **Zatanna B-08-Gotham City**

Artemis quickly changed from the pajamas she was wearing _'Wally probably changed my clothes for me when I fell asleep'_ she thought as she changed her suit to its Cold Environment mode, stepping into the Zeta tube.

 **Recognized:**

 **Artemis B-07**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

* * *

M'gann stared at the moniters in the room, staring up at the figures in the shadows. "What are we going to do?" she asked turning to look back as one of the figures emerged, the Blue bird symbol gleaming in the light, clashing with the black suit he wore.

"We have to let this play out on it's own, we can't interfere." ? said as he gave her a hug, being able to tell from a residual link from linking up for multiple years that she was feeling saddened by the sight before her eyes.

* * *

 **And there is the end of this chapter, I'm now accepting theories as to where M'gann is and who she's with, in reviews, try using the hints given to you by the the previous chapter and this one to form it, a** **nd if you want leave any ideas you have in a review, you're welcome to, who knows I might make a chapter surrounding them.**


	12. The Day approaches

**Me: Please don't hurt me.**

 **Wally: Why?**

 **Me: This chapter is about Artemis reflecting...and possibly something happening to her.**

 **Wally: ...**

 **Me: *Hides behind Barry***

 **Barry: Don't drag me into this! *Speeds away***

* * *

Artemis had been searching for what felt like hours, the only hint that Wally was there had been red snow, she was following the trail until it stopped suddenly.

 _'Wally, wherever you are...please be safe.'_ thought as she pulled out a pair of spare goggles Wally had given her. "Keep them, they might come in handy someday." had been his exact words, she faintly smiled at the thought that crossed her mind, only to be replaced by tears when she remembered that Nightwing who at the time was still Robin was in the room with them.

She swears she could still hear his ominous cackle whenever she's alone, it unnerved her, but she felt at ease at the same time, knowing that in some way, he was still with her, a lone tear falling from her cheeks, Robin had been the first person she ever really felt close to, a reason being they were originally the only two powerless heroes on the team. Then came when she and Wally retired, she had never seen him look so hurt, it made her want to rethink her decision, then came him asking her to help with his plan to take down the light, she had been itching to pick up her bow for years, originally she had the idea to make it seem like she had given into her villainous heritage, but the thought was quickly shot down, in place with her faking her death, sure she knew it would hurt everybody, but she understood where he was coming from, if he didn't do this, then the future Bart had come from would have come to pass.

It sent chills down her spine to think about memories about that, she had expected the team to go easy, him being their leader and all, but none of them let up, especially La'gaan, that name brought out an inner anger she never knew she had, and when he said that about her friend, she just lost it, it was nice she wasn't the only one angered since M'gann also seemed to feel that same anger if her tone when she spoke to him was anything to go by.

"Oh Nightwing, what would you think if you could see us now?" she asked as she stared up towards the sky, a series of tears falling.

"Why, why didn't you talk to me, i-if y-you had i-i-it might -n-not have e-ended up l-like this." she screamed into the sky as she sobbed, she had always thought showing emotion was a weakness, so she always pretended to be the tough one of the group, the only ever time she let her mask fall was at new years when she and Wally got together, and that had been the happiest day of her life, and that moment had been replaced by the saddest, the death of her best guy friend.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _It was the day after she ran out of the cave, she was standing in the in the Gotham City cemetery, the reason why was that she had received an invitation to the funeral of Richard John Grayson after she got a good look at it, she began connecting the dots, so there she was crying as she looked around, she instantly noticed the other six remaining members of her team, she wanted to go over and cry with them, she guessed they all connected the dots as well, she even noticed what remains of the outsiders a small group within the entirety of the team, standing back within the shadows, trying to avoid being seen, failing miserably if she could notice them._

 _Finally the ceremony was over, the only ones remaining were the seniors, she hesitantly walked forward and extended her arms across Zatanna and Rocket, who did the same, until the whole group was enveloped in a group hug, tears falling._

 _"I'm not laughing Dick...i'm not laughing." she whispered her voice getting caught at the end._

 _After they all said they're final goodbyes, she looked down at the gravestones, to her left were the graves of his family, to her right the graves of the Waynes, Jason's grave separating him from his adoptive grandparents. "I'll miss you, and don't worry, i'll finish what you started, i'll take down the remains of Black Manta's troops." she crouched down and placed a rose in front of it._

 _"We'll all see you next Month." she whispered as she got back up and walked out of the cemetery, grabbing her bow and quiver._

* * *

"We'll never get to laugh about it...will we." she whispered out in a hoarse voice, question sounding more like statement.

After she was done crying she got up to her knees, noticing a scrap of fabric in the distance, a Lightning Bolt marking it's design, she instantly shot up and ran over, grabbing the piece of fabric.

"Wally must have been here, but why is he in his civvies?" she muttered to herself out loud, not hearing the footsteps approaching her from behind. "Artemis, what are you doing here, let's go." Artemis in a state of fear hopped over the source of the voice and pulled their arm behind them. "Artemis, it's just me...it's me, Rocket!" She said as she positioned herself so her arm wasn't hurting.

Artemis quickly let her go muttering an apology.

"What are you doing here?" Rocket asked again as she massaged her shoulder. "i'm looking for Wally, he came here, I don't know why he did, but we need to find him before he does something stupid." she took into account Rockets confused face and began explaining. "You know how Dick died, well, fast forward a month later, and he discovers Roy lying in a pool of blood, his brains shot out." she paused as she shivered and took into account Rockets surprised face, she took a deep breath to force back the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I had returned to the mountain from a personal mission, and when I got to his room, I found him wrists slit, blood pooling around him, he was crying and muttering things I couldn't hear, I managed to save him, but today...Megan got shot...she didn't survive, now I think he's here to attempt dying again." she finished holding up the piece of fabric in her hand. "I also found these." she whispered as she held up a bunch of discarded bandages. Rocket pulled a hand up to her mouth and gasped.

"That's why I found a blood trail earlier." she said. Artemis looked up in shock. "Take me to where you saw it!" Artemis all but screamed. Rocket complied, using her belt to form a bubble around them flying them to the spot where the blood trail continued. "Thank you Rocket." Artemis sighed as she took a step away. "I'm going with you, you know its hard to catch a speedster without a way to keep them still." Rocket announced as she took a step forward. "Rocket, you don't have t-" Rocket placed a finger over her mouth. "I want to help out, he's my friend too." Artemis simply nodded, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. They had kept with the blood trail, a bad feeling rising in Artemis's gut, she simply ignored it, until they came across a puddle, thankfully Wally had been nowhere to be seen.

But there wouldn't be a pool there for no reason...right?

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

M'gann had gone to take a shower, when she was gone the second figure emerged from the darkness of the room. "You think they can figure it out?" ? asked

"No, not yet...we pull them out once we're sure it's to dangerous, it has to be like this, I don't like putting them through this either, but we have to do it." ? Replied focus still on the moniters in front of him.

"C'mon..." ? said as he began walking forward.

"Dick, my friend...please"

Dick simply turned.

"I can't, they can only get out once they die within it." Dick said as he sent a quick glance behind him, looking at the empty spot where M'gann once lied.

"Besides, this isn't nearly as bad as what we had to go through...Right Kal?" Dick said as he turned back to the moniters.

* * *

 ** _Antarctica_**

* * *

"Artemis, why don't we set up a place to rest?" Artemis simply replied by sending Rocket her own version of the Bat-glare. "We can't, he could be bleeding out somewhere, and we need to find him." she finished as she noticed a figure standing in the distance. "I think that's him!" Artemis yelled as she thought back to one of the last things she said to Dick.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Nightwing, if you couldn't trust us with your plan...then how can we_ _trust_ **you** _, for all we know you could really be a traitor." La'gaan screamed out as he stormed into the debriefing room. Nightwing simply sighed and stared back_

 _"Because Lagoon Boy, I was protecting Kaldur, if you knew he didn't really betray us, then you would have pulled your punches, Black Manta would have gotten suspicious, and then he would have eventually figured it out, and do you know what villains do with people they don't trust, the kill them, then use their bodies for their own sick purposes, So when the time comes one of you have to step up as leader, ask yourself this." He paused to look around at all the new recruits in the room before continuing. "Am I ready to make the hard choices, do what needs to be done, to stay calm and collected when things get rough, Am I really ready to make the hard choices." He said wincing as he cupped a wound he received on their latest mission._

 _Tim was the first to come out of the trance and yell. "Really, you should learn to take your own advice, you know your team, B-girl and I are all prepared to fight our hardest if ordered to, but you still kept the information to yourself!" after he was finished with his yelling he ran out of the room. "You're all right...all of those who don't want me as leader raise your hand." he paused as he watched as all the hands in the room shoot up, a certain martian and her brother hesitantly raising theirs._

 _"No, those who want him_ **gone** _keep your hands up." La'gaan spat out as he kept his hand up. only some people in the room lowering their hands, Artemis and Kaldur each placing a hand on his shoulders._

 _"It's settled then." La'gaan stated "Computer, remove entrance authorization for member B-01 authorization Lagoon Boy member B-18_

 ** _Warning: Removing founding member from authorization is not recommended Password Required_**

 _"Password is Young Justice." La'gaan spat out without hesitation_

 ** _Password Accepted_**

 ** _Nightwing B-01 No longer authorized for Cave Access_**

 _Nightwing just stared in shock at the scene that unfolded before him.._

 _"Now get lost traitor, we don't need you here anymore." La'gaan yelled hatred laced in his voice, Dick simply stumbled back into the arms of the two members by his side._

 _"La'gaan, you have no right to kick him off this team, he is one of the originals, by doing this you have handed the position of leader back over to me, and be warned, you think he was harsh, wait until I let Black Canary know she will be needed for training sessions again." Kaldur announced as he left the room, stopping at the doorway his head slightly turned back. "I expect you all to be here tomorrow for training, those who are not will be removed from active duty until told otherwise, oh, and Lagoon Boy, your officially being added to a new designation. Standby." Kaldur then spoke out while walking out again._

 _"Computer create new designation set, the S-series."_

 ** _New designation set created, at least one person required for it to become active_**

 _"Remove member B-18 from active team roster and add him to S-series."_

 ** _Member B-18 Lagoon Boy being transferred..._**

 ** _Transfer complete_**

 ** _Recognized:_**

 ** _Lagoon Boy S-01_**

 _The other recruits were shocked at the decision they're old to new leader made, they all looked to Nightwing, who simply shrugged. "Don't look at me, i'm not your_ **leader** _anymore." as he drove his cycle out of the base._

 _Stopping to look at Artemis. "Take care of Wally for me." he said a depressed look on his face as he drove out of Happy Harbor, never again to return._

* * *

"Wally!" Artemis yelled as she finished her sprint towards her boyfriend, looking over him noticing how blue he looked. "No no no." she whispered to herself as she checked for a pulse, relief washing over her as she felt one.

"Rocket, get him into a bubble and take him back to the mountain." Artemis stated as she walked forward, the feeling in her gut hadn't yet gone away, thats when she saw it, Roy's robotic arm.

She ran towards it, pulling it out of the snow and looking it over, not noticing the arrow flying towards her until its to late.

Pain burst from the wound that had been created, luckily it looks like it hadn't pierced anything vital, she quickly pulled the arrow the rest of the way through, as another one pierced her chest, piercing her lungs.

She took off running due to adrenaline, making it to the zeta-tube which was disguised as an abandoned snow vehicle, passing out from blood loss as the computer announced her arrival

 **Recognized:**

 **Artemis B-07**.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

* * *

Dick noticed a spike in activity on the moniter in front of him, racing over as M'gann came flying in, noticing Artemis and Wally thrashing around, and Zatanna slowly opening her eyes.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

* * *

"Artemis!" Zatanna yelled out as she approached her friend as she fell over, she caught her and picked her up bridal style, noticing the arrow lodged within her lung. _'No, please don't let her die too.'_ Zatanna thought, suddenlly having a thought pop into her mind. She raised a hand over Artemis, noticing Rocket rushing Wally into the room as well. "What happened to her?" Rocket screams as she notices Artemis on the bed next to Wally's. "Rocket...Tell them thank you for being my team." Rocket's eyes widened as she realized what Zatanna was about to do. "Z...no, you can't, you can't do this, we all promised Dick we would head to see his grave on the one month anniversary." Rocket screamed. Zatanna simply gave her a weak smile. "Guess I won't be able to make it." she said as she raised her other hand over Wally.

"Z...PLEASE!" Rocket yelled, Zatanna simply looked over again. "Hsup Tekcor tuo dna peek reh tuo." Once she finished reciting Rocket had gotten shoved out of the room by a magical barrier.

Zatanna simply looked back. "Take care of them." she mouthed as the bubble covered the room. "Evomer reirrab nehw I eid." she recited sighing as she moved her attention back to Artemis and Wally, "Evomer eht worra morf Simetra." the arrow lodged within magically disappeared. "Refsnart lla lataf sdnuow no eht owt rednu ym sdnah ot em." she muttered as the wounds closed up on Artemis and Wally, pain erupting from Zatanna, once they were all healed Zatanna used the last of her strength to write a note for them when they wake up. "Don't worry, I helped you. -Zatanna" she whispered as she fell onto the last open bed, eyes flickering closed, never to open again.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

"Megan, whats happening?" Zatanna asked looking around the room they're in.

"Don't worry, you're safe, nothing is wrong, focus on my voice." M'gann looked over to Dick.

"Go get BC." She stated in a serious tone

Dick nodded racing out of the room.

* * *

 **Wally: And there's the end of this chapter, review what you think is happening, and if you liked the chapter, now excuse me while I go m-i mean talk to the Author.**

 **Me: Wally, what are you doing with that paint?**

 **A/N: I have another special in the works, so look forward to that, also the next chapter will be out in about four to five days.**


	13. Failsafe Special

**Here is our next stop, the angst train will be leaving within 15 minutes feel free to take a break.**

 **Special To:**

 **Young Justice: The Death of the Bird**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry if I don't get some things right, its been forever since I watched the episode.**

* * *

 **Have you ever asked the question of what if Robin had been the first to die in Failsafe?**

 **Then this is the special for you.**

* * *

 _"Miss. M, the installation of the weapon is complete, any luck on finding where the Mother ship is?"_ Robin thought into the link, they had visited the Antarctic to find out the location of it, so that they could vaporize it with it's own medicine, they needed to do this, but...what chance could they have if all of Earths Greatest heroes couldn't force them back, they all perished, Batman, Superman. Wonder Woman, all of them, and all that was left behind were the sidekicks, but they knew they needed to win, they have in the past, no matter the odds, they always found a way to come back from it, this time would be no different...right?

 _"Robin, we have a problem, we're being chased by a drone, and we don't seem to be able to get off of our tail, since you and Artemis are at the bio ship, could you maybe come help?"_ M'gann yelled into the link, Robin cackled into it as a yes.

" Let's go 'Mis, we have a group to group to save." he called out as he boarded the ship and sat up front.

 _"What's your position"_ Robin asked as he managed to get the ship started.

 _"We're leaving the fortress now."_ M'gann once again yelled.

 _"Understood, approaching your position now, ETA is 1 minute."_

M'gann looked behind her to see the drone catching up to them.

"Wally, try to distract it!" M'gann yelled out to the speedster running slightly ahead of them he simply nodded and began running towards it, creating a cyclone once he got close enough. but that wasn't enough, luckily the Bio-ship had just flown overhead, and landed in front of them all, Artemis and Robin running out to provide cover fire.

"Baywatch, get a move on!" Artemis screamed as she launched a series of arrow's in the drones direction, he began running as Robin ran in the direction of it, the downside to having no powers plus being specialized in close combat, is that you have to get...well...close.

"Robin we're all loaded up, hurry back!" Artemis yelled out, that's when Wally noticed it, the drone charging up its ray aiming for Artemis, Robin seemed to have noticed it too, because he was running towards the ship screaming for Artemis to get on, she complied once she noticed the reason, the weapon on the bio-ship still had to be charged up, and from the state of the gun on the drone, it wouldn't be charged up in time to stop it.

Robin realized this too _"It was amazing working with you all, but somebody needs to stay behind to distract it while everybody else escapes, i'd rather it be me than one of you."_ Robin thought as he shed a lone tear.

Wally had boarded the ship, and now they were all waiting for him, when he sent that message they knew he was saying that he knew he wasn't going to make it.

The laser fired in the ships direction just to be intercepted by Robin, before he was hit though, he threw his glove into the ship.

"ROBIN!" Wally yelled reaching his hand out, trying to grab his brother, only to find him gone, as the link was cut one person short.

"NO!" M'gann cried out, distraught heavy on the Dis, at the absence of the youngest of their group.

On the outside the Red Tornado had sensed something wrong.

"Robin has slipped into a deep coma, only Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and, Artemis remain."

Batman looked at his protege fear written on his well...mouth...

"Shut it down." Batman said, fear still clear. "I am trying, but it seems Miss Martian has a death grip on this simulation." Red Tornado stated as he floated to the moniter a in the middle of the heroes.

On the inside of the ship, there was chaos, Wally staring at Robin's seat in silence tears streaming down his face, Artemis had been sobbing quietly,

Kaldur was trying to keep a calm mask on, but every so often it slipped, Suberboy was sitting in silence thinking about how he could let it happen.

M'gann had been the worst one, she was feeling all the negative emotions from her friends, and she was losing it, she set the ship in auto pilot (If thats even possible) and covered her face as she let her tears run unchecked

"We need to send a message to let the world know that there are still heroes fighting." Kaldur stated suddenly.

"Robin would want that." Wally agreed, as he pulled his legs up to his chest.

"We'll head to the Hall of Justice and send the message from there." M'gann said as the last of her tears fell.

They met with the soldiers guarding the hall, they agreed to help them send a message by guarding them.

Kaldur was the one to start. "This is an emergency broadcast, as of now the entire Justice League is gone, but there will always be us, Young Justice, we know we shall prevail, but if we do not keep in mind that no matter what, heroes will be here, but if we fail do worry it will not be over."

M'gann stepped up. "And although all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope."

Superboy took place next to Kaldur as well, his turn to speak. "Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even _one_ of us is willing to fight.

Wally Standing next to M'gann, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Earlier we lost the late Batman's partner, Robin in the Antarctic, but, this just proves that...It doesn't matter how many fall. For new heroes, will always rise to carry on: bringing on their resources, their skills, their talents to bear to defeat the enemy." Wally finished with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Artemis hesitantly took place next to Wally, and thought hard about what she should say, she thought up something that Robin would have said if he were still there. "The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild, and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, the Earth will never surrender!"

Wally brought up the hand that he had placed Robin's glove over, by ripping off the entirety of his suits right arm, and typed something into the holo-computer. and nodded to Kaldur.

"Enter the code that will appear on your screen or told out out by your radio, into any device that can connect to the internet, it will bring up a chart detailing the status of our team." Kaldur said finalizing the speech.

And with that the broadcast was shut down,, right as the building began shaking, M'gann felt a presence near the statue of her uncle and lifted it, raising a free hand to gasp. "Uncle J'onn!" She yelled out, picking him up placing his arm over her shoulder, "How did you survive?" She asked as she remembered back to seeing him get decintigerated "I'm not sure, my mind is all fuzzy, but I feel as if I had something important to tell you." Wally gasped, "Could you have been phasing and got all messed up, and what you had to tell us is that the beam really teleports, not kills?" Wally finished all but vibrating at the thought that his Brother was really still alive, "I don't know, that may have been it." J'onn says as he leans on his niece to keep his balance, all of a sudden the General comes running in yelling at them telling them to get out while they still can.

"Computer, authorize access for anybody until I pass through, authorization Martian Manhunter 07."

 **Authorization Confirmed: Access granted**

"The general and the soldiers will go in first." Aqualad stated as he approached J'onn

"Belay that, you are the priority, you all go first." The general stated as he ran out, J'onn turned around and stared at the team.

"I can only send one person through at a time." he said as he prepped the tubes destination.

"I'll stay behind then, to buy more time for you." Artemis stated pulling out her bow, only to be held back by Kaldur.

"Negative, i'll stay behind, i'm your leader, if I fall here, if Robin were here he would take command, but since he is not, Kid Flash will." he said as he pulled out his water bearers.

"Go!" he screamed as the drones started to enter the hall.

Wally ran through first, glancing back at the sight of their leader fighting for their lives.

 **Recognized:**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

Conner entered next, extending a sorrow filled look at Kaldur.

 **Recognized:**

 **Superboy B-04**

M'gann ran through without saying anything or sparing a glance, she was never to fond of goodbyes.

 **Recognized:**

 **Miss Martian B-05**

Artemis sent a glance before entering, yelling out to him. "You promise to follow us through?" she yelled as she saw him getting pushed back.

"Just go!" Aqualad called out, knowing that at this rate he wouldn't be getting out.

 **Recognized:**

 **Artemis B-07**

"Hurry, get through it, i'll shut it down afterwards." J'onn said as Aqualad ran towards him, surprised when he pushed him in instead of running through. "They need you more than they need me." He said as a beam hit him, fading away to leave nothing, but discarded water bearers, J'onn picked them up before he was zeta'd out.

 **Recognized:**

 **Martian Manhunter 07**

The computer blared out, the team turned back towards the zeta tubes as they blared his arrival,. "I'm sorry, but he is gone." J'onn said holding out the vaporized heroes weapons.

"Have you remembered anything yet, any hints as to where he might've been sent?" Wally asked as he ran forward

"No I do not." J'onn said as he stood up, he instantly felt a wave of slight relief in his head.

"No..." Artemis whispered as she fell to her knees. "He can't be gone too..." she whispered quiet enough that only superboy could still hear her, which he did, he quickly made his way over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Artemis simply looked up and allowed her tears to fall freely.

On the outside of the simulation, Red Tornado had began calculating how long it would be before the coma became permanent.

"Aqualad has entered a deep coma, only Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis and, the martians remain." he said as he pointed towards Kaldur's life signs, which had spiked before lowering to minimal activity.

"Same state as Robin." Batman said as he looked to his wards life signs, he sighed. "What is going on in there?" he asked as he sat down next his ward, Aquaman doing the same for his.

M'gann had managed to get back to the bio-ship and bring it back to the cave, only problem was, was that the beam that showed signs of Zeta radiation, had been damaged beyond repair. "No use to us now." M'gann sighed as she began uninstalling it, which took less time than when they were installing it. "Whats our plan of attack now Baywatch?" Artemis asked as she sat down in the caves debriefing room, legs pulled to her chest. "I don't know Artemis, Robin only taught me how to hack into easy things like doors and bombs, plus i'm not cut out to be a leader, i'm to much of a goofball, besides, i'm to distraught and overwhelmed with what's happening that I can't think clearly." Wally sighed as he too sat down with his knees to his chest.

"Well get 'traught and get 'whelmed then." Conner said as he entered the room "Robin and Kaldur wouldn't want us sitting around here doing nothing, they'd want us out there taking as many of those bastards down as we can." he said as he stood against the wall.

"He is right, they _would_ want you out there fighting, but it is not that simple, without a plan of attack, you will fare no better than they did." J'onn said as he entered the room, holding one of Kaldur's Water bearers.

"He would want one of you to have this though." he said as he sat it down, M'gann hesitantly picked it up "I had Kaldur teach me how to read atlantean, also how to wield its magic, so i'll be able to use it." she said as she said as she shifted her body to have the same tattoo's that Kaldur had, and also created a holster on her waist to hold it. "I thought I might as well learn your styles of fighting to be able to feel closer to you all, the only one's I haven't fully perfected are yours and Robins fighting styles." she said as she looked towards Wally

 **(A/N: I like to imagine that M'gann can create a replica form of their powers, so she can wield the weapons and use the abilities of the team when needing to.)**

M'gann had pulled out a spare utility belt the Robin had given her, it contained extra's of everything Robin needs, because even he does not have a infinite supply of stuff in his belt.

"Robin wanted you to have this Artemis, he said if anything were to happen to him, you would be best suited to use it." she said as she handed it to Artemis, she quickly took it, clipping it around her chest, a sad smile gracing her lips, she felt content that he had been worried about her.

"I have an idea." Conner said as he stood up and activated the holo-map. "From the informatin we gathered from the destroyed drone in the Arctic, we were able to find out the location of the mother ship." he paused pulling up an image of what had used to be Smallville before continuing. "We could go in set an explosive and get out, but we would need a distraction, i'll gladly be it, the rest of you will get in set the bomb and get out." He said as he turned off the holo-map "Conner, you can't you'd be sacrificing yourself, i'll be the distraction." Artemis stated as she stood up."No, i'm doing it and that's final." Artemis gaped at the thought "Fine." she muttered as she left the room. "Then lets get going and end this already." Wally said as he sped out of the room, heading to and boarding the bio-ship. "i'm flying." Artemis said, a plan sneaking its way into her head.

* * *

 **At The Mothership**

* * *

M'gann, Wally, and, Conner all sat around at the hole that opened up above the drone ships. "Alright here's our stop, if the things about being reborn is true, then i'll make it a life goal to find you guys you five again." Artemis said as she closed the hole near them and opened one near her. "Setting the ship to guide you all to a unprotected part of the ship." she said as she jumped out, the hole closing after her, the team noticing the discarded utility belt, Wally simply took it and fastened it around his waist.

They all watched in shock as they saw on the feed that J'onn had pulled up, that Artemis was shooting Arrows and Bird-a-rangs taking out a good chunk of the drones guarding the ship, that was until one got behind her while she was focused on two in front of her, blasting her, blowing up in the process.

On the outside Red Tornado had felt another spike occur.

"Artemis has slipped into a deep coma, only Kid Flash, Superboy and, the Martians remain." He said as the spike lowered to minimal activity

Green Arrow and Black Canary were by her side in an instant, trying to wake her up without injuring her, when they were unsuccessful, they simply grabbed her hands and started silently praying.

 _"Everybody online?"_ M'gann asked as she looked around receiving nods from the remaining three in the ship.

 _"M'gann, you and your uncle should cloak yourselves and search the ship for where they're holding the captured heroes, Supey and I will head to the core and plant the bomb."_ Wally said through the link while jumping out of the ship, quickly switching his suit to stealth mode.

 _"Wait, I remember now, those beams do not transport, they really do kill, I still do not know how I survived, but if anybody were within this ship, M'gann and I would have felt their minds and connected them."_ J'onn thought as he came to a halt, mentally throwing a crate at the robot drone behind him.

"He's right, I've been listening for heartbeats, cries for help, or, or, or breathing since we entered, I haven't picked up a single one of those things." Conner spoke out loud to Wally causing him to turn around. "They have to teleport, we scanned them, they gave off Zeta radiation...they can't really be gone... _Rob_ can't really be gone." he said as they entered the core "Keep an eye out while I set the timer, we'll have 5 minutes to get out." Conner simply nodded before running to the side of the door, peeking out every so often to see if the coast was still clear, in a matter of seconds, the bomb was set. "Let's get out of he-look out!" Conner said as he noticed a drone approaching, aiming straight for Wally, he pushed him out of the way, beam hitting him in the process.

"Superboy has entered a deep coma, only Kid Flash and the martians remain." Red Tornado said as Conner's vitals fell to minimal activity

 ** _5 minutes..._**

Wally was vibrating through the doors he came across, every so often looking down to the glove covering his arm, to see how much time was left, "The exit is still a way's away, and I can't speed all the way there, I haven't mastered running and vibrating at the same time." Wally muttered to himself as he came across a door that looked real thick.

 ** _4 minutes..._**

Wally had encountered some resistance, having to fight through them. _'My odds aren't looking to good'_ while blocking that one from reaching the link.

 _ **3 minutes...**_

Wally was starting to run out of energy, and he was still to far to make it back to the meeting place.

 _"Manhunter, take M'gann and get out of here, the doors i've come across are made of materials I can't vibrate through, i'm also being shot at, so I can't double back."_ Wally smiled at the half lie, it was true that he was being shot at, at the time, but the door he came across had been made of the same materials as the previous ones.

 _"What, Wally no...we're not leaving without you!"_ M'gann screeched into the link, she felt her uncles hand place itself on her shoulder, him shaking his head letting her know that there is no time to argue.

 ** _1 minute..._**

Wally was still pinned down, he looked down at the holo-computer and pulled up a series of pictures, some of Robin, some with the whole team, but most of them being With only Wally.

Wally let out a long sigh, if he was gonna die, then he'd die doing what he loved, fighting.

 ** _10 seconds..._**

Wally was speeding around, pushing and punching, kicking and shoving the drones, placing an explosive Bird-a-rang every so often, he kept going until he looked at the gauntlet, a sad smile gracing his features.

He kept fighting.

 ** _5 seconds..._**

 ** _4 seconds..._**

 ** _3 seconds..._**

 ** _2 seconds..._**

 ** _1 second..._**

 ** _0 second(s)..._**

A loud boom echoed through out the ship, and he saw a giant blaze headed his way, he ran behind cover as the fire from the blast covered him from head to toe.

Red Tornado had picked up a spike coming from Wally as Flash had entered the room.

"Kid Flash has entered a deep coma, only the martians remain." Red Tornado stated pointing to the monitor in the room in the room once again, as the charts entered the minimal activity zone.

"Nononononokidpleasewakeup!" Barry screamed in super speed, as he sped over to his partner and nephew. "Iris is sooo going to kill me if anything happens to you." Barry said with a slight look of fear clear on his face.

M'gann had looked back fear and sadness clear on her face as she felt the last of the voices of her team mates be forever silenced.

"No...Wally can't be gone." she cried out as she fell to her knees

"I remember what I needed to do..." J'onn said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and phased his hand through her, killing her instantly.

"Miss Martian has fallen into a deep coma...nobody else remains." Red Tornado announced as J'onn began to awaken, followed shortly by the six figures on the slabs in the center of the room.

* * *

 **And then the episode ends like it did in the show, with an explanation, so I hoped you liked it.**

 **ALL ABOARD!**


	14. The Day ArrivesThe Truth Discovered

_**So, I hope you all take comfort in the fact that, I am announcing that once this book reaches its end, I am writing a second one, I have yet to decide on a name, but it will be coming within the next two months, so keep an eye out for it.**_

 _"Telepathic"_

" _Communicator_ "

 _'Thought'_

"Speak"

 _'_ Letter _'_

* * *

 ** _Unknown_ _Location_**

* * *

Dick looked over to the magician in front of him in surprise. "Z...what do you mean you're leaving?' He asked, Zatanna simply looked over a single tear falling, not of of guilt, but out of worry. "I have to, your not yourself anymore, the more things you do nowadays, you're becoming more and more like Batman, when you were Robin you would have told us your plan, when you became Nightwing, you wouldn't have put _me_ and _Megan_ of all people through that, and now look at yourself, you did just that, when I look at you I don't see Robin or Nightwing or even a possible Batman anymore, I see _the_ Batman. "

Dick just stood there frozen, was he really becoming the thing he feared to become most? "Z...you don't really mean that do you?" He asked as his mind went into auto pilot, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was as if he was in a nightmare, he closed his eyes and pinched himself, when he opened his eyes he was still standing there staring into the dark eyes of the girl in front of him, his eyes widened when he saw a small circle light up under her feet and her lips moving "Tropelet em ot ym lanigiro emoh." she recited as the circle raised light and blinded his sight, when it faded Zatanna and her bags were gone.

M'gann walked out of the strange room and placed her hand on Dick's shoulder. "She'll be back, I don't know when, or why, but she will be back." he simply turned around and planted his face into her neck, a lone tear falling. "I don't think you're going to be right this time Miss. M, she said all she sees in me now is _him_ , not a different form of him, just him." he perked up when he heard his communicator going off, hesitantly he picked it up and answered, he knew that it should only ever be used. "Yeah Kal?" Dick asked a clear crack and whimper in his voice.

" _Something is wrong with Wally!_ " Before Dick could realize he was running to the room and the sight before his eyes terrified him, Wally was fading away.

"No...no...no...I can't lose him...not again!"

"Wally, resist the pull...please stay with _me_." Dick muttered out as he held onto Wally's hand

* * *

 **Gotham City Cemetery**

* * *

They had all met up a few blocks from the cemetery. "Where is everybody else?" Kaldur asked as he looked around Artemis and Wally who were allowed to leave the Med-bay earlier that day after they woke up took a step forward, their gazes never leaving the ground. "Kal...I don't know how to tell you this." Artemis paused holding her hand to her face, Wally seeing this knew she wouldn't be able to continue, looking over at Kaldur to see the confusion in his features. "Tell me what my friends?" Wally turned and revealed a status log for all of the members of the team and handed it to him. "Read it." he said as Kaldur gazed over it.

"Only three members remain active one terminated and four...four dead along with one still at the risk of dying..." At this point he broke down, his calm mask he always wore even through their missions that went wrong Wally and Artemis glanced at each other before walking over to give him a hug, he grabbed onto them, they both instantly looked towards each other as if they were having a mental conversation, when they let go they walked behind to talk in a whispered conversation.

"Did you feel it too?" Artemis asked as Wally nodded his head, "Yeah, if you mean the feeling that he isn't really there then yeah, i did." Wally said as he looked forward, sending an uneven glance towards Kaldur.

"You don't think this is another failsafe simulation like the one from five years ago...right?" Artemis asked sending the same glance in all directions, Wally simply shrugged, and Artemis sighed, before an idea popped into her head.

"there's only one way to find out." Artemis said as she hesitantly pulled out her crossbow she had hidden, and looked to him, waiting for him to allow her to do this, when he nodded, she hesitantly raised her crossbow, aiming, and shot an arrow through Wally "A-Art-Artemis..." Wally said as he looked down to see the blood pooling from his gut, he looked at his hand to see it starting to fade.

 _'Just like Roy and GA...or maybe it really was me who really got hit and not them...'_ ,he thought as he looked up at Artemis in regret, he slowly brought a hand up and cupped her cheek. _'She's really there.'_ he thought as he noticed his vision fading.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

* * *

Wally was almost gone, and Dick was in a panic, the only thing that kept him from doing what his 'fake' self did _was_ Wally, if he lost him, it wouldn't be any better or worse than losing his first family, and now he's about to lose a member of his third, but he wasn't going to let that happen, he had only been back for a short while, he had managed to find a way to piece him back together, and now he's about to lose him again.

Dick rested his head on Wally's chest

"Please Walls, please come back to us...to _me_...don't leave me alone again."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Space_**

* * *

 _"Please Walls, please come back to us...to me...don't leave me alone again."_

Wally heard from the darkness around him, he searched frantically for the source of the familiar voice. "Dick!?" Wally screamed out continuing the search.

He finally located what he assumed was the source, for he saw a light, it was small but it was there. _'A light amidst the darkness...huh..._ _symbolic'_ Wally thought as he started running towards it.

 _'It's not getting any closer!'_ He yelled as he started speeding up, the small light was starting to get bigger and brighter...but not closer, and this caused Wally to speed up some more.

 _'I'm approaching my limit.'_ Wally thought as he kept running in the direction of the ever growing light, but it was still to far away, nowhere near him, it was like the world wanted him to leave his brother alone, but he would defy the world...even if it killed him.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location_**

* * *

Dick looked up when he what felt like something shattering in his heart. "Walls?" Dick asked when he saw nobody on the slab he was lying his head on.

"Wally!" Dick screamed again as he started searching frantically for his friend, he looked around the room, then the base, but there was no sign that Wally had even been there.

 _'Wally...No...Please don't tell me that you're gone again...I never got to tell you how I really feel.'_ Dick thought as he let his tears fall.

"I'm all alone again." Dick muttered out as he curled himself into a ball, he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly looked up, only to be greeted with the saddened face of M'gann, "He's gone...isn't he?" she asked, tears falling when he nodded. she simply pulled him into a hug, he dug his head into her neck as she did the same, letting their tears flow freely from the grief of really losing a teammate once again.

"There's a way to wake everybody who went in up..." Dick said as he pulled his face from her neck.

"How?" she asked, as she wiped her tears away.

"By pulling the plug...essentially killing them from the inside." he stated as he stood up and started walking back to the room. "You'll link their minds while I unplug them." he said as he opened the door.

They were greeted with Kaldur holding a letter out in Dicks direction "I found this in Wally's room." He said as Dick took the letter and started reading it.

 _'_ Dear Dick,

I can't deal with knowing that all that pain and suffering never really happened, I hope you understand why I have to leave, by the way, i'm partially going back into retirement, only coming out when absolutely necessary, like Uncle B having a hard time beating a villain, or if he's unavailable, oh, and tell Bart that the Kid Flash mantle is still mine until I head back into retirement completely or unless I need him to use it, meaning he will continue being Impulse, and I wish you would just start letting people in again, I mean if you continue like this, the promise that you made me three years back would be broken, and I hate the thought of you becoming him...I hope you realize this soon, if you do...I might come back, if not there's no way our friendship will be able to last.

From, Wally West. _'_

Dick had begun crying again, this time he hadn't realized he ran to Artemis and reached for the cord connecting her to the simulation.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City Cemetery_**

* * *

Artemis stopped when she felt her heart shatter.

 _'Wally...something happened to Wally!'_ She thought as she panicked, she had luckily stopped in front of Dick's grave. "Dick...Whats happening on the outside?" She asked as she fell to her knees looking down at the grave of her best friend. She had finally had enough loss, as she pulled out her crossbow once again, aiming it at her head.

"Artemis...what are you _doing_!?" Rocket yelled as she came running, she felt as if she forgot to leave some flowers, so she came running back and that's when she saw Artemis about to shoot herself.

"Artemis, look I know you miss him, we all do but he wouldn't want you to kill yourself just to see him aga-" Artemis looked at her tears flowing from her eyes. "Wally is _gone!_ " she yelled out as she lowered her crossbow.

"What?" Rocket gasped out.

"We had an theory that none of this had been real, so he had me sh-" Artemis screamed out in pain as she felt a strange pain surging from her heart.

 _'Am I having a heart attack?'_ She wondered as she fell to the ground, last thing she hears before blacking out, being Raquel screaming out her name in terror.

* * *

 ** _The Base_**

* * *

M'gann had been by his side the minute that he ran and grabbed the cord that kept Artemis within the simulation "Miss. M...hows she doing?" Dick asks when he's finished pulling the tube from her arm.

"She's waking up...but there's something wrong...she's waking up slower than the three of us did." She stated referring to herself, Zatanna and, Wally.

"She's not getting the sudden jolt that will instantly wake you up...but I have a good substitute." He said as he ran out of the room, coming back a few minutes later holding one of his escrima sticks in his hand. "This should hold enough voltage to jolt her awake." He stated as he electrified it, pushing down on Artemis's arm as hard as he could. A minute later she woke up, reflexes kicking in as she flipped over him and tried to pin his arm, not succeeding, as his training kicked in as well, slipping under her. and tapping her shoulder before holding his hands up in a friendly manner.

"Sorry." Artemis said as she quickly looked around tears burring her vision "Where's Wally?" she asked as she stared at Dick who simply stared at the ground.

"Gone." he said quickly adding after he saw the hatred filled stare she bore into him. "He left, I don't think he's ever coming back." He finished as he once again found the floor interesting.

"Well then...i'm leaving too, don't ever expect me to come back, because i'm not...not until you find yourself again.

And with that said, Artemis went running out of the base, never expecting to return.

* * *

 **And there you have the end to this chapter, I hope you liked it, and don't worry, the three of them leaving was to create a plot for the second book.**


	15. The True Enemy Revealed

**I hope you like this announcement, the ending of this story will be on this chapter, any further ones will be on events leading up to the second book, and stuff that the members of the team are doing, but who gets their stand alone chapter depends on your requests.-PowerFan132**

 _"Mental Link"_

 _'Thought'_

" _Communicator_ "

 _'_ Letter _'_

"Speak"

* * *

"Sorry Dick...but uncle J'onn wants me to go back to Mars to stop a possible conflict between the two species of martians" M'gann stated as she went back to packing her bags. "Don't worry, i'll remain in contact, just not be able to go on missions." They managed to successfully wake up the remaining team members that were still remaining in the simulation "Please don't go sis." Beast Boy said as he ran up to M'gann "I'm sorry Gar...but I have to, if I don't White and Green martians will start fighting and that war could spread to other planets, and I'd rather not a war spread here and end up killing all those I care about." she said as she hugged BB "I want to stay, but I promised Uncle J'onn i'd be there by tonight earth time, and the Bio-ship is the only thing that can get me there without ending up going away for light years, i'd like be able to visit without coming back light years later." She said as she started loading all her stuff onto the Bio-ship.

"Sorry, but I promise if all goes well, i'll be back by the end of the year." M'gann said as she boarded the ship.

"Bye..." Dick muttered out as he sulked back to his room, changing into his Nightwing suit before heading out for his nightly patrol of Bludhaven.

"Dick...wait-come back." Tim said as he ran up from behind him, blocking his path to the Zeta Tubes.

"I'm sorry Timmy, but I just need some alone time, Kaldur was called back to Atlantis for who knows how long, and the League called Raquel back for a mission for who knows how long." Dick said as he pushed Tim out of the way.

Dick was not seen in the Base since then.

* * *

 _ **3 Days later...**_

* * *

" _Okay team, this mission is a simple retrieval mission, get the object and get out._ " Robin said from the shadows.

" _But what are we going in to get?_ " Beast Boy asked over the communicator " _We're going in to retrieve a rare artifact that could open a portal into the multiverse, if you don't know about it, then you'll be informed after the mission._ "

" _Go in get the artifact then get out, am I right?_ " Aquagirl asked as she turned in the direction that Robin was in.

" _that's right Aquagirl._ " Robin confirmed as he came slightly out of the shadows "But expect resistance, Intel suggests that Cheetah will be in the Warehouse, along with a whole bunch of armed guards." Robin pointed out as he jumped down to the team's position.

"Agh! Rob C'mon man, you know I hate when you do that ninja thing!" Impulse screamed as he turned around.

"Oh come on Bart, you know hes not as good as Nightwing when it comes to sneaking away and up on." Arsenal said as he leaped down from the tree he was perched on.

The mission was supposedly a simple one, so the league only sent in Aquagirl, Robin, Arsenal and, Impulse, or for an easier way to put it, the second generation of the four friends, Beast Boy was an unexpected tag along.

"Well, lets get this mission done with, Star City needs defending, and I really don't want to miss out on shooting some dumb criminals." Arsenal said as he leaped back up to his vantage point. " _Don't screw this mission up, I don't want to have to call in back-up to save you guys._ " Arsenal said as he turned his arm into a sniper rifle, by adding some mods to it. " _I'm all ready here Rob._ " He spat out into the communicator Tim simply nodded.

"Alright Team, this mission will prove to the League that we can still operate without the original members." Everybody there just nodded.

"Alright, First Impulse will go in and disarm all the guards, if he runs into Cheetah he will distract her long enough for us to get the objective and get out." Tim said as everybody once again simply nodded, and with their plan in action, Impulse took off running.

" _Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is an unexpected person here._ " Impulse all but screamed into the communicator. " _What is it?_ " Tim screamed into his communicator

" _General Zod_ _is h-_ " The sentence was cut short by Bart screaming into the communicator.

" _Impulse? Impulse come in-Arsenal, can you see anything happening from up there?_ " Tim screamed as he looked up to the tree that Roy was perched on. " _No! I don't...I don't know what's happening, but Bart is just gone!_ " Roy screamed out as he leaped back down from his perch again. "I'm going in to see if I can notice anything out of the ordinary down there." Roy said as he removed the Mods, returning his arm to an ordinary pistol. "If i don't come back within the hour call the League in!" He screamed as he ran in the direction that Bart had vanished from.

"So, what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked as Tim simply looked at him. "I...I don't know, but we still have to get the Artifact." Robin said as he started running towards the Warehouse.

"Come on, let's follow him, it's not safe to go alone!" Aquagirl screamed as she started running after him.

When they entered the Warehouse, they found something they weren't expecting.

"Well, I do believe the goddess has brought me a meal due to all my hard work." Cheetah says as she emerges from the darkness, Arsenal and Impulse being tugged behind her by a rope, Reverse flash standing beside her.

"Remember... _he_ wants them alive for his army." Reverse Flash stated as he got into a running stance. "Yes...I know, but i'm sure he won't mind if they're missing a little flesh." Cheetah said as she brought her claws out.

"Team, you know how to avoid Cheetah!" Robin yelled as he ran forwards. "Try to get Arsenal and Impulse free before trying to deal with the Reverse Flash!" He yelled as he pulled out his staff, swinging it at Cheetah.

Beast Boy changed into an ant and made his way over to his two tied up teammates and started to chew at the ropes. Aquagirl summoned fire (Or whatever it is) and started trying to punch Cheetah, she lands a srike only to feel a pinch as she noticed her vision starting to blur "Aquagirl?" Robin asked worried when he saw the state Tula had been in, he grabbed onto her and grappled away.

"Tula...are you okay?" Robin asked as he inspected the spot where she had been injected.

"Oh no...this is bad!" Robin yelled out as he realized what she had been injected with. "It's a sleeping agent, she won't wake up until it wears off!" Robin yelled once again, pulling up his holo-computer, and manages to type a message to Batman, but before he could send it, he felt a pinch at the base of his neck. "no..." He cries out as he sees everybody but Beast Boy get injected with the Sleep agent as well, before he fell into the arms of sleep.

* * *

 _ **Location: Outer Space**_

 _ **Date: Unknown**_

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

* * *

Robin woke up with a pounding headache, he ignored the pain as he looked around the cell he was in, right away noticing one of the guards. "Aquagirl?" Robin asked when she turned around he knew something was wrong with her, her eyes had a white dot in the middle of the iris's , and she wore a strange futuristic suit, equipped with a futuristic water bearer.

"No..." Tim gasped out, noticing the other guard. "Arsenal?" He asked as Roy turned around features showing the same abnormalities as Tula's, "What happened to you?" Tim gasped as he heard footsteps, the sounds revealing the limp body of Bart Allen.

"Impulse!" He screamed as he noticed Bart roll around, in the other two cells that were in range of his sight, he could see Troia, and Power Woman. in the same state as Impulse.

Cheetah came walking into his sight as his two guards moved out of the way of her. "You're next little boy." Cheetah spat out with venom laced in her voice, he took into account the same white dot within her iris's as well. "Where are you taking me?" Tim asked as he looked around to see Reverse Flash trying to Vibrate out of his cell, but failing every time.

"We're going to see the captain of this ship." she said as he was pushed into a chamber and locked within.

"Welcome..." A voice stated as it left the shadows.

"No...It can't be." the voice seemed to stare past him, but he knew it was staring at him, seeing the same white dots within his eyes as well. "Psimon says...let Brainiac take control of you." Psimon stated as Tim tried to resist his powers, eventually failing and lying down on the table in front of him.

* * *

 **There, that's the end of the book, I hope you like it, and remember, the next book will be out within the next two months, next up, your choices of who will be bonus chapters. -PowerFan132**

 **A/N: I have decided on a name for book two, it will be titled Young Justice: The Rise of Young Syndicate**


End file.
